Identity
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Booth et Brennan se voient confier une mission secret défense : Ils doivent infiltrer un réseau terroriste... Seront-ils à la hauteur du défi ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une fic à chapitres !_

_Je l'ai déjà publiée sur mon blog et ce n'est pas la première que j'ai écrite mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager celle-ci ^^ Et comme mes lecteurs m'ont dit qu'elle méritait d'être publiée ici eh bien je le fais =)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

17 août, 15h38

"Eh Merde !"

Booth tapa contre la paroi glacée du mur de la salle où lui et Temperance venaient d'être enfermés.

"5 mois de travail pour se retrouver là !"

_Merde, merde, merde ! Ragea-t-il  
Il regarda Bones qui s'était levée et se dirigeait vers lui.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir... Fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.  
Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça alors qu'ils venaient d'être faits prisonniers ?  
Son regard se planta dans le sien cherchant une quelconque réponse à se question.  
Elle lui fit un imperceptible clin d'oeil puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
Son regard suivit son geste. Elle avait mis ces boucles d'oreilles**là**.

"Si elle porte **cette** parure, c'est tout bénéf' pour nous !" pensa-t-il.

Les yeux de Seeley pétillèrent. Il avait tout compris. Néanmoins, il se devait de jouer le jeu ; au cas où **Ils** pourraient les voir...

_Oui Lauren, espérons-le ; répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

xXx

* * *

Un premier chapitre court, mais c'est une mise en bouche ^^

Reviews please =)


	2. Chapter 2

** Peur au ventre.**

_Voîla la suite ! Merci à mouflette pour ta review ! Au fait, j'avais oublié de préciser que je prenais Goodman en tant que supérieur de nos fouines, son caractère me plaisait et il m'aidait bien à faire avancer la fic..._

* * *

_5 mois plus tôt.  
28 mars, 8h51_

Goodman descendit les marches de l'escalier et interpella Temperance.  
_Dr Brennan !  
Celle-ci, entrain d'examiner en compagnie de Zack une dépouille datant du néolithique sembla quelque peu irritée. Néanmoins elle lui répondit :  
_Oui, Dr Goodman ?  
_Je vais au FBI. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cullen. Pendant mon absence, je vous confie la responsabilité de l'institut.  
_QUOI ?! Mais...  
_Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, c'est un ordre !

Et il lui donna les clefs du bâtiment avant de s'éclipser.  
Elle serra des dents. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un l'empêche de faire ses travaux sur les vieux squelettes !  
Avec rage, elle ôta ses gants.  
_Zack, tu es anthropologue maintenant ; alors continues sans moi s'il te plaît, je te rejoindrai au retour de Goodman.  
_Oui, Temperance.  
Celle-ci sourit intérieurement. Depuis qu'il avait été titularisé, ils avaient décidé de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Cette relation lui plaisait. Elle était contente qu'il soit devenu son collègue. Ainsi, ils s'aidaient mutuellement lors d'enquêtes et gagnaient de cette manière un temps précieux.  
Mais là n'était pas le sujet de ses pensées. Non à cet instant, elle pensait plutôt à Goodman qui l'avait arraché à son squelette ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien faire chez Cullen ?  
Ce n'était tout de même pas pour... Elle stoppa net sa course dans le couloir.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
Cullen et Goodman ne pouvaient pas les séparer !  
Ils faisaient du bon boulot et par la même occasion une bonne pub au Jeffersonian.  
Elle reprit son chemin en secouant la tête.  
Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Elle se persuadait :  
"Non, ils sont incapables de faire ça."  
Elle s'asseya à son bureau.  
"De toute façon, ils n'ont pas de motifs valables ! Nous avons résolu un nombre record d'affaires en 3 ans !  
"Et puis..." à présent, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le voir sortir de sa vie. Ils étaient devenus plus que des partenaires. Ils étaient amis ; confidents ; se chamaillaient comme frères et soeurs à longueur de journée...  
Tantôt s'aimaient, se haïssaient, s'adoraient, se disputaient... comme un vrai couple en fait. Non. Non, ils étaient partenaires, ils ne devaient en aucun cas devenir amants !  
...Et pourtant... Pourtant elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, surtout depuis le baiser de Noël !  
D'ailleurs quelle erreur ce baiser ! Sûrement la pire connerie de sa vie ! En l'embrassant, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu libérer la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre deux mais... Depuis ce jour, c'était encore pire. C'est vrai que sur le coup ils avaient été libérés d'un certain poids... Mais bien vite, il avait été remplacé par un fardeau car depuis, ils voulaient plus, bien plus... et tout deux le savaient et luttaient pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.  
Autant dire que c'était un véritable supplice de Tantale.  
Tant pour lui que pour elle.  
Surtout qu'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec ses phrases pleines de sous-entendus un coup sérieuses, un coup blagueuses...

Brennan en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.  
_Je peux entrer ? demanda Booth.  
_Parce que maintenant tu demandes la permission ?  
_Je prends ça pour un oui, répondit-il en souriant.  
_On a une enquête ? fît Brennan en s'installant à côté de lui, sur le sofa.  
_Non, je suis là parce que je m'inquiète.  
Elle lâcha un soupir.  
_Toi, tu as vu Goodman au FBI...  
_Comment tu sais ça ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.  
Elle secoua le trousseau de clefs de l'institut devant son nez.  
_Il m'a passé les clefs de tout l'institut en attendant son retour.  
_Alors t'es au courant... murmura-t-il dans un regard triste.  
_Ouais. Ils vont peut-être nous séparer...  
Quelques secondes passèrent en silence.  
_Tu sais Booth, j'ai pas envie...  
Un sourire s'étira sur son visage puis il l'a prit dans ses bras.  
_Moi non plus Bones, moi non plus... chuchotta-t-il en lui carressant le dos.

Brennan trouvait cette scène un peu déplacée mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Si c'était les derniers moments qu'ils devaient passer en tant que partenaires, cela lui convenait parfaitement.  
Malheureusement, ce doux instant de complicité fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Booth.  
Celui-ci regarda l'écran.  
_C'est Cullen, déclara-t-il en regardant Temperance.  
Ca y est. L'heure de vérité était arrivée.  
Elle lui fit signe de tête pour l'inciter à décrocher.  
_Booth.  
_Agent Booth, vous êtes encore avec votre fouine préférée je suppose... dit son patron sur un air ironique.  
L'ex-tireur d'élite fut surpris par le ton employé par son supérieur.  
_Euh... Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire monsieur...  
_Tiens ! Une réplique que vous lui avez volé ! Bon, Booth je sais parfaitement que vous êtes avec le Dr Brennan ; donc vous lui direz que vous avez rendez-vous tout les deux dans mon bureau dans trois quarts d'heure.  
Il entendit derrière la voix grave du patron de Tempe'.  
_Et dites-lui aussi que le Dr Goodman lui demande de donner ses clefs au Docteur Hodgins.  
_Bien monsieur, à tout de suite.  
Et il raccrocha.  
Brennan qui avait tout entendu fit remarquer à son partenaire :  
_Comment m'as-t-il appelé ??  
Booth éclata de rire.

xXx

R&R please ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Rendez-vous.**

_Voila le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci de vos reviews =) Bonne lecture ..._

Temperance et Seeley se préparèrent pour aller chez Cullen non sans appréhension.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini ; 20 minutes plus tard, Bones descendit donner les clefs à Jack en lui expliquant pourquoi elle lui faisait ce don.  
Il répondit :  
_Vous allez chez Cullen ! Bon sang, ça sent la conspiration contre vous tout ça !  
_Chéri, je doute que tu leur remonte le moral là... fit remarquer Angie dans un air désobligeant. Puis, s'adressant au couple que formait sa meilleure amie et Booth, elle dit :  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, s'ils vous séparent, nous leur barrons la route, pas vrai les gars !  
_Oui, elle a raison, il ne faut pas vous en faire. Fit Zack tandis qu'Hodgins hochait la tête avec vigueur.  
_Merci, c'est gentil.  
Booth regarda sa montre.  
Bon, on doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard !  
_Alors bonne chance s'écria Angela alors qu'ils quittaient l'Institut.

Le chemin se passa en silence ; chacun redoutant ce que leur diraient Cullen et Goodman.  
Quant enfin Booth se gara devant le bâtiment du FBI ; il déclara à Brennan :

_Bones, si jamais on nous sépare, je voulais te dire que jamais je n'ai connu de partenaire aussi bien que toi ; tu es devenue ma meilleure amie.  
Elle sourit, visiblement émue.  
_Toi aussi, tu es un merveilleux partenaire et ami.  
Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes.  
_Merci, murmura-t-il en se détachant d'elle. Toutefois je tiens à ajouter que tu es quand même une petite folle de la gachette ! dit-il sur un ton rieur.  
_Quoi ?  
_Je rigole.  
_Haha. fit-elle ironiquement.  
Il poursuivit sur un ton enjoué.  
_Bon, c'est pas le tout coéquipière, mais quand il faut y aller ; il faut y aller !  
Et il passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules en montant dans l'ascenseur. Elle sourit. S'ils devaient être séparés, ces gestes-là lui manqueraient beaucoup.

x

Dans son bureau, Cullen se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais lorsqu'il vit Booth arriver en tenant Brennan par les épaules, il se dit qu'après tout ; il avait bien fait de prendre cette décision.  
_Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, piles à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant les deux fauteuils devant lui.  
Ils s'asseyèrent. On voyait bien que ces deux-là craignaient ce pour quoi ils étaient ici.  
_Bien. Le Dr Goodman et moi-même vous avons convoqués ici pour vous faire parvenir une décision que nous venons de prendre.  
Devant lui, mais sous le bureau ; Brennan s'empara de la main de Booth et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Il se mit alors à lui carresser le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce.  
Derrière eux ; Goodman avait tout vu de la scène. Il sourit intérieurement.  
Cullen poursuivit :  
_Nous vous avons convoqués non dans le but de vous séparer -comme vous semblez le croire- mais au contraire dans le but de faire profiter votre partenariat exemplaire.  
Toujours derrière, Goodman put apercevoir les muscles de Booth et Brennan se détendre tandis que deux soupirs de soulagement presques inaudibles s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Cependant, leurs mains restèrent liées avec la même force.

"Ils ont le profil parfait pour cette mission" pensa-t-il.

L' agent spécial prit la parole.  
_Et de quel manière monsieur ?  
_Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai reçu une mission classée secret défense et je pensais vous la confier.  
_A nous ! Mais enfin pourquoi ? Le questionna Brennan.  
_Parce que vous vous connaissez depuis trois ans, que vous avez résolu un grand nombre d'affaires souvent difficiles et parce que vous faites preuve d'une grande complicité.  
Les coéquipiers échangèrent un regard furtif.  
_La preuve en est ici-même ! s'exclama-t-il en sous-entendant le regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Tous se mirent à rire brièvement, puis Booth reprit :  
_Et en quoi consiste notre mission patron ?  
_Ca malheureusement, je ne peux vous le dire avant que vous n'ayez été préparés ou si vous préférez, conditionnés pour cette mission... Vous comprenez bien, c'est uen mission de la plus haute importance et je voudrais être sûr que vous vous impliquerez à fond.  
_Très bien, mais quelle est cette "préparation", alors ?  
_Je laisse le soin au Dr Goodman de vous l'expliquer. Fit-il en désignant ce-dernier.  
_Merci, Mr Cullen.  
Son regard se posa sur le couple d'enquêteurs.  
_Bien ; ayant pris moi-même et exclusivement connaissance du dossier de cette mission, j'ai estimé utile, avec l'appui de Mr Cullen plusieurs choses. La première est que vous, agent Booth, appreniez les rudimentys de l'anthropologie au niveau de l'identification des corps. Et bien sûr, qui de mieux que la meilleure anthropologue du pays poue être votre professeur ? Quant à vous, Dr Brennan, vous devrez apprendre à tirer avec autant de dextérité et de justesse que l'agent Booth, suivre un entrainement intensif aux sports d'Arts Martiaux... etc. Somme toute, vous devrez suivre une formation et l'entrainement d'un agent spécial qui bien entendu sera assuré par l'agent Booth.

Les partenaires étaient bouches bées.  
_En fait, vous nous demandez de faire un "échange de connaissances" ?! résuma Brennan.  
_Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
_Et sur quelle période ? continua Booth.  
Cullen reprit la parole.  
_3 mois. C'est-à-dire jusqu'au début de votre mission. Après un mois, vous devrez suivre des cours d'Arts Dramatiques et enfin, lors du dernier mois de préparationvous devrez suivre des cours de cuisine.  
_De cuisine ? s'exclamèrent Seely et Temperance d'une même voix.  
_Exactement , renchérit Goodman, ceux-ci seront essentiels pour votre mission.

Le couple était incrédule. Mais dans quel bourbier étaient-ils entrain de se fourrer ??

_La durée de la mission ? Demanda Booth.  
_Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Il faut d'abord que vous soyez sûrs d'accepeter cette mission.  
_Très bien, déclara Brennan, nous commençons quand ?  
_Dès demain. Vos 'cours' -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- d'échange de connaissance auront lieu le soir après le travail et vous seront comptés en heures supplémentaires.  
_Bien sûr, fît Goodman, vos équipiers du Jeffersonian et du FBI ne doivent pas être mis au courant...  
_Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Nous vous recontacterons en temps necessaire.

Booth lâcha doucement la main de Brennan puis se leva. Elle l'imita.  
_Une dernière chose, lança Cullen, si vos fouines vous demandent ce que vous veniez faire ici, vous leur dites que c'était pour vous féliciter de votre réussite et vous confier plus d'enquêtes.  
_Oui, monsieur.  
_Sur ce, Bonne journée.

Temperance et Seeley sortirent du bureau. Ils allaient prendre l'ascenseur lorsque Goodman les arrêta.  
_Dr Brennan, Agt Booth !!  
_Oui ?! firent-ils d'une même voix.  
_C'étaitt très touchant.  
Brennan ne semblait pas comprendre.  
_Qu'est-ce-qui était touchant ?  
_Ca. Répondit-il en glissant la main de Booth dans celle de Brennan dans un sourire ironique.  
Ces-derniers se mirent à rougir.  
L'ex-tireur d'élite allait répliquer mais Goodman l'en empêcha et dit en reprenant son sérieux :  
_Gardez votre complicité et tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre vous et qui ne me regarde pas ; cela vous sera très utile par la suite.  
Et il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
Les partenaires échangèrent un regard.  
_Tu crois qu'il croit ce que je crois qu'il croit ?!  
Brennan haussa un sourcil.  
_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
Il entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
_Mais enfin Bones ! Qu'on... Enfin tu vois ?!  
Signe négatif de la part de ladite 'Bones'.  
_Mais qu'on couche ensemble enfin !

"DING"

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un collègue de Booth. Bien sûr, il avait entendu la dernière phrase prononcée par celui-ci.  
_Ah je le savais ! J'ai gagné 20$ !  
_QUOI ??! s'écria l'agent.  
_Bah j'ai parié avec Justin que tu te faisais le docteur ; et j'ai gagné 20$ !  
_Ah, je crois qu'il y a méprise fit Temp'.

Booth bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement ce stupide Ryan était un idiot fini qui lui pourrissait ses journées mais en plus il pariait sur lui et sa partenaire en parlant d'elle avec vulgarité. C'en était trop. Le collègue de Booth se retrouva plaqué contre le mur en quelques secondes.  
_Alors primo, mon petit Ryan, je ne couche pas avec Bones ; secundo tu ne paries ni sur ma coéquipière ni sur moi et tercio tu vas t'excuser tout de suite auprès d'elle pour lui avoir parler de la sorte ! Est-ce-que c'est bien clair ?  
Ryan était terrorisé. Il se jura que plus jamais il ne chercherait des noises à son collègue.  
Une fois que Booth l'eut relâché, il s'excusa auprès de Brennan et sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur dans une vitesse record.

_Euh... Bah dis donc, tu n'y es pas allé de mains mortes avec celui là !  
Seeley avait l'air grognon.  
_J'en ai marre, c'est tout.  
_De quoi ?  
_Qu'on me rapelle ce que je ne peux pas faire.  
Et voîlà. Encore une phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Et sérieuse cette fois-ci. Temperance décida de ne pas y répondre et d'esquiver la réplique.  
_Enfin, le principal c'est que l'on n'a pas été séparé !  
Il retrouva son air enjoué.  
_Oui, et ça me fait plaisir ! Pour fêter ça, je t'invite chez Wung Fu, ça marche ?  
_Ca marche.  
Et ils se rendirent au restaurant pour déjeûner

xXx

_Vos impressions ??_

_N'oubliez pas le petit clic en bas !_

_Merci ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Organisation**.

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Donc voici le chapitre 4... Il est un peu technique mais bon, j'ai essayé de le rendre plus attrayant grâce aux anaphores ^^ (répétition d'une tournure de phrase )_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Comme d'habitude Booth et Brennan avaient mangé chez Wong Fu.  
Comme d'habitude Brennan était rentrée à l'institut et comme d'habitude Angie lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir comment s'était passé son rendez-vous. Là, Brennan lui avait donné le motif que Cullen et Goodman lui avaient ordonné de dire puis elle avait raconté l'histoire de l'ascenseur avec Booth.  
Comme d'habitude Angela l'avait disputé gentiment en disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de lui sauter dessus.  
Comme d'habitude, Bones avait nié en bloc tout sentiment amoureux qu'elle aurait pu avoir envers Booth. Puis Angela était partie et Brennan s'était alors mise à songer aux paroles de son amie en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Mais comme d'habitude, elle avait secoué la tête pour faire sortir ses idées qu'elles jugeait incensées et s'était comme d'habitude remise à travailler.  
Pendant ce temps-là, comme d'habitude, Zack et Hodgins s'étaient mis à faire des paris sur le coléoptère qui gagnerait le combat qu'ils avaient organisé et comme d'habitude Jack avait arnaqué injustement le jeune anthropologue jusqu'à ce que, comme d'habitude, Angela arrive et plaide en faveur de Zack. Comme d'habitude, Brennan avait observé la scène depuis son bureau et avait sourit devant le comportement enfantin de ses amis et collègues.  
Et puis, comme d'habitude, les heures s'étaient égrennées à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.  
Comme d'habitude Temp' était restée au Jeffersonian jusque tard dans la soirée malgré les réprimandes d'Angela. Puis comme d'habitude, Brennnan avait fini par s'endormir sur son bureau sans même avoir dîné.

En fait, cette journée s'était déroulée normalement, comme si la réunion qui avait eu lieu le matin même n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, cette réunion allait changer toute leurs vies, et aussi toutes leurs habitudes... dès le lendemain.

x

29 mars, 7h03

Brennan émergea doucement, une odeur de café lui chatouillait les narines.  
Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent cherchant du regard qui avait bien pu lui apporter la tasse de liquide chaud qui fumait devant elle.  
_Hum, Booth ?  
Celui-ci acquieça.  
_Je vois que l'odeur de café a l'effet d'un réveil-matin sur toi ! C'est bon à savoir !... dit-il en souriant avant de porter à ses lèvres une tasse elle aussi remplie de ce breuvage.  
Elle sourit faiblement, encore toute endormie.  
_Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle.  
_7h10.  
Elle but une gorgée de café qui la réveilla instantanément.  
_Si tôt ! Mais tu ne viens jamais à cette heure-ci d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?  
_Oh, une affaire de routine ; je suis venu plus tôt car je me doutais que tu avais dormi ici. Alors je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu gagner un peu de temps en lisant le dossier...  
_Et... ? fît Brennan en prenant la chemise que son coéquipier lui tendait.  
_Et quoi ?  
_Je penses que tu as autre cjose à me demander... déclara-t-elle en tournant les pages du dossier.  
Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Booth.  
_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord du bureau de l'anthropologue.  
Elle referma brusquement le dossier.  
_Pour plusieurs raison, déjà tu ne m'a pas réveillée en fanfare, tu m'apporte le café et même un croissant !... elle désigna la viennoiserie à côté de sa tasse, alors qu'as-tu à me demander ? fit-elle en s'approchant de Booth si bien que leurs visages se trouvaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il scruta sa Bones quelques secondes. Elle venait de se réveiller mais elle était sublime. A cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie ; l'embrasser comme un damné, la plaquer contre le mur et laisser ses mains courir sous son chemisier avec fièvre. Il baissa les yeux. S'il soutenait son regard c'est ce qui arriverait et même s'il en avait diablement envie, il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas le faire...

La voix de Temperance le ramena à la réalité.

_Alors ?  
_Je... Je serai obligé de mettre des gants ?  
Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
_Bien sûr que oui, c'est la règle numéro 1, Seeley !  
Celui-ci fît une mine de chien battu.  
Le rire de Brennan doubla d'intensité.  
_Eh ! Mais c'est pas drôle ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi avec ça ?  
Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui dans un sourire satisfait : elle avait une idée derrière la tête mais Booth n'en vit rien.  
_Bon d'accord, ce soir on n'utilisera pas de gants. Mais dès demain on les mets !  
_Arf... J'aurai toujours gagné un soir...

Et le soir en question arriva bien vite...

x

29 mars, 19h30

Brennan était dans son bureau et poursuivait l'écriture de son nouveau roman lorsque la voix familière de Booth l'interpella.  
_Bones ! J'ai apporté du Thaï de chez Wong Fu !  
_J'arrive ! cria-t-elle à son attention. Monte au salon !  
_Ok !

Arrivée au salon ; Bones put constater que son partenaire s'était changé. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt noir qui moulait à merveille ses pectoraux et dévoilait ses biceps musclés.  
Brennan ne put s'empêcher de le détailler... Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil expert de son partenaire.  
_On me matte comme ça ?  
Elle rougit violemment.  
_Pas du tout.  
_Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre ? demanda-t-il, amusé.  
_Faux ! fit Brennan, effrontée.  
_Oh ça va, moi aussi je te "matte" des fois !  
_QUOI !?  
_Ne prends pas cet air horrifié, qu'est-ce-que tu viens de faire ?  
_J'évaluais ta musculature... dit-elle le plus normalement du monde.  
Booth faillit s'étouffer avec ses noodles.  
_Bon, passons ; aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre les noms des os du corps humain.  
_Il y en a combien ?  
_Plus de 200.  
Seconde 'tentative' d'étouffement' de la part de Seeley.  
_Tu veux rire ?  
_Non, pas le moins du monde.  
_Je n'y arriverai jamais !  
_Si Zack Addy, 24 ans y est arrivé, je pense que Seeley Booth, 36 ans le peut ; c'est logique, non ?  
Il s'avoua vaincu.  
_Ok, il faudrait qu'on voit aussi comment on s'organise pour les "cours". Fit-il en mimant des guillemets.  
Elle sourit.  
_Pourquoi pas une semaine Anthropologie, une semaine arts martiaux et une semaine entraînement ?  
_Non, ça ne va pas. Il y a quatre semaines dans un mois. Trop de décalage.  
Tempe' acquieça.  
_On pourrait négliger un peu plus les arts martiaux dans ce cas. Moi, je suis entraînée à fond en kickboxing, karaté et kung-fu. Et toi, je pense la boxe et vu ta carrure le judo.  
Il paru surpris.  
_Comment sais-tu ça ?  
_Eh bien pour la boxe, j'ai pu admirer tes talents à Las Vegas. Quant au judo, la forme de tes épaules et les muscles de tes bras et avants-bras suggèrent que tu en pratique ou en a pratiqué depuis pas mal de temps.  
_Wow. Tu m'apprendras ça ?  
_Sûrement.  
_Cool. Il revînt au sujet.. Sinon, oui, tu as raison on peut négliger un peu les arts martiaux. Et à ce moment-là, on fait lundi-mardi, anthropologie ici avec dîner chez Sid. Mercredi, arts martiaux dîner chez toi et jeudi-vendredi formation agent, dîner chez moi ou au Diner.  
Bones opina du chef.  
_Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. En plus avec e week-end de libre, Angie ne se doutera de rien et pourra m'inviter autant qu'elle le voudra à sortir en boîte.  
_Tu sors en boîte ?  
_Ben... Oui. dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.  
Il ricana.  
_Ca doit être du beau ! Si c'est comme la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en boîte, tu étais à moitiée shootée !  
_Hé ! Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'était à cause de la momie de ce DJ... Bon trève de plaisanterie, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la plateforme.

xXx

* * *

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Première leçon.**

_Attention rated : T ! (Et ne me martyrisez pas à la fin de préférence! XD)_

_

* * *

  
_

Booth s'exécuta et suivi sa partenaire sur la plateforme.  
Déjà sur place, Brennan ôta sa veste pour se mettre plus à l'aise.  
_Bien, comme je te l'ai dit nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les noms des os du corps humain. Mais comme tu ne voulais pas mettre de gants, nous n'allons pas utiliser de squelette...  
Seeley parut visiblement soulagé de ne pas utiliser d'ossements.  
_Par contre, je vais me servir de ton corps.  
Un imperceptible sourire vengeur se dessina sur son visage tandis que son coéquipier commençait silencieusement à s'inquiéter.  
Elle poursuivit :  
_Comme ça tu enregistrera mieux et plus vite les noms des os. Demain nous utiliserons un squelette et en fin de séance tu seras peut-être capable d'estimer son âge. Enfin, si tu comprends le principe !  
Il fît les gros yeux.  
_Mais si tu y arriveras ! s'exclama Bones qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.  
Elle lui fit face.  
_Bon alors ici se trouve l'humérus, dit-elle en lui palpant le bras.  
Elle descendit ; ses mains ensserraient à présent son avant-bras gauche.  
_Là, tu as le cubitus sur le côté externe et le radius sur le côté interne. Tu me suis ?  
_Oui, fit-il dans un souffle.  
"Il faut bien avouer que l'anthropologie apprise de cette manière, c'est beaucoup plus agréble que je ne le pensais !..." songea-t-il, amusé.  
Elle s'empara de son poignet.  
_Ici les carpiens et les métarcarpiens.  
Enfin, ses doigts glissèrent sur les siens.  
_Et ici les phalanges. Il y en a trois par doigts sauf pour le pouce.  
_D'accord : carpiens, métacarpiens, phalanges, énuméra-t-il.

Temperance profitait grandement de la situation.  
Elle savait que l'opportunité ne se représenterait pas deux fois et s'amuser à toucher, ou plutôt carresser son partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle fit remonter ses mains en frottant imperceptiblement son bras pour les placer derrière sa nuque ; Seeley en eu la chair de poule. Quel délicat supplice !

Elle avait senti qu'il avait tremblé. Mais elle continua comme si de rien n'était.  
_Toutes ces vertèbres là, elle carressa doucement du bout des doigts le haut de sa colonne vertébrale, sont les cervicales.  
Son ton professionnel contrastait grandement avec la douceur de ses carresses qu'il savourait secrètement en fermant les yeux...  
_Puis les dorsales qui constituent la majeure partie de la colonne, les lombaires et enfin les sacrées. La colonne vertébrale se termine par le sacrum suivi du coccyx.  
Il serra les poings et déglutit avec peine tandis qu'elle revenait se placer devant lui après lui avoir montré où se trouvaient ses omoplates.  
Elle se replaça devant lui et lui expliqua :  
_On reconnaît les differents types de vrtèbres à la forme qu'elles ont. Mais ça, je te le montrerai demain.  
_Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
_Parce qu'on ne met pas de gants aujourd'hui... répondit-elle dans un sourire entendu.

Ainsi c'était donc ça. Elle lui faisait payer le fait de ne pas vouloir mettre de gants. Hum... Si c'était comme ça, il le lui demanderai plus souvent !

Elle saisit soudainement son visage entre ses mains.  
_Bon là je crois que je ne vais pas te faire de dessin, c'est le crâne, fit-elle en souriant.  
Son visage était si proche du sien... Il l'observa avec envie ce qui n'echappa pas à l'anthropologue qui enchaîna :  
_Cependant ce que tu dois savoir ; c'est qu'il y a trois os au niveau du système auditif qui servent à entendre : il s'agit de l'étrier, du marteau et de l'enclume. Ce sont aussi les trois plus petits os du corps, de l'ordre de quelques millimètres.  
Elle baissa ses mains et vînt les placer au niveau de son torse.  
_Ce sont les clavicules, puis le sternum, qui protège le coeur.

La respiration de Booth devînt un peu plus rapide quand elle posa sa main sur son coeur.  
Elle pouvait sentir que celui-ci battait à un rythme anormalement élevé. Brennan esquissa un sourire ; son partenaire n'avait pas l'air d'être insensible à ses charmes !  
Puis elle déplaça ses mains à plat sur ses pectoraux. Avant de continuer sa progression elle lui lança un regard approbateur et le complimenta dans une moue appréciative :  
_Tes muscles pectoraux sont vraiment bien développés !  
Il parut à la fois géné et fier.  
_Euh... Merci.  
Elle poursuivit.  
_Bon ici, les côtes et là les côtes flottantes nommées ainsi car elles ne sont pas retenues par la cage thoracique.  
_Ok.  
Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça, cette douce torture, car il sentait que si elle continuait, il allait lyui sauter dessus sans ménagement.  
A présent, ses mains étaients sur ses hanches. Il était tellement préoccupé par l'idée de résister à la tentation qu'il entendait à peine ce qu'elle disait.  
Il sentit qu'elle se baissait. Il fallait qu'il la stoppe. Même s'il adorait ça.  
Alors à contrecoeur, il posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura :  
_Stop. Sinon je vais te sauter dessus et je sais que tu n'en a pas envie... pour le moment.  
(je voulais vous couper ici, ç'aurait été salaud hein ? mdr)

Elle releva la tête. Ca avait le mérite d'être clair... et empli de respect. Décidemment, Angela avait raison ; cet homme était un vrai gentleman et semblait avoir des sentiments sincères envers elle.  
Elle l'observa pour savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai.  
Temperance s'aperçu alors qu'il tremblait. Il tremblait de désir pour elle. Un désir qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. Elle dû admettre alors qu'il était à bout et qu'il avait probablement raison.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Sinon, tout allait déraper.

_D'accord... répondit-elle sur un ton rassurant.

Booth poussa un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de déception.  
Bones sourit. Avaient-ils vraiment envie l'un et l'autre que ça ne dérape pas ?  
Puis elle continua son cours, comme si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu. Cela dura plus de trois heures. Seeley était plutôt bon élève et retenait vite. Malgré tout ses préjugés, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que l'anthropologie était une science aussi passionnante...

x

23h20

_Voîlà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Brennan.  
_Déjà, mais Bones il n'est que... il regarda sa montre, déjà onze heures et demie ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !  
_Merci du compliment.  
_De rien. Je te ramènes ?  
_Euh oui, merci.

Durant le trajet, Booth harcela sa partenaire de questions. Celle-ci y répondit avec joie ; cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'interresse à son métier.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.  
_Booth, avant de descendre... Je...  
_Oui ?  
_Je... Je voudrais te remercier pour tout à l'heure... Je t'en suis reconnaissante... Tu sais, pour l'incident...  
_C'est rien. C'est normal, non ?  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui donner un baiser plein de douceur sur la joue.  
_Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'éclipsa dans la nuit.  
Il l'observa quelques minutes.  
"Quelle femme" songea-t-il.

x

Une heure plus tard, Brennan se mettait au lit et repensait aux évènements de la soirée.  
Mais où avait-elle trouvé l'audace de le toucher de cette manière ?

"A ce stade ma chérie, c'est même plus toucher, c'est peloter !" fit la voix de sa conscience qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Angela.  
Elle sourit.  
"Bon sang, la tête que fera Angie lorsque je pourrai lui raconter tout ça !"

Et elle éclata de rire, au beau milieu de la nuit.

xXx

* * *

_Ne me martyrisez pas j'ai dit !!! PTDR_

_Allez un petit clic, ça coute pas grand chose..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Révélations...**

_C'est l'heure des révélations mes amis ! En espérant que vous aimiez ! Merci de vos reviews ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

Les journées se déroulèrent ainsi, partagées entre enquêtes et préparation à la mission, dans l'ombre des fouines.  
Un mois s'était écoulé. Les deux partenaires avaient fait d'énormes progrès.  
Booth était à présent capable d'estimer l'âge, l'origine et le sexe d'un cadavre grâce à ses os. D'ailleurs, ses talents leur permettaient de gagner pas mal de temps sur les enquêtes, bien que Brennan déplorait le fait que Booth se trompe souvent de 5 ans en estimant l'âge des personnes sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.  
Cette-dernière, elle, avait améliorer son tir déjà très bon. Elle avait gagné en justesse et en rapidité dans ses reflexes et aurait déjà pu faire un bon agent débutant.  
Quant aux Arts Martiaux ; ils étaient à eu près du même niveau ; et c'était très souvent qu'ils organisaient des petits combats où aucun d'entre eux ne sortait vainqueur, mais ils aimaient combattre. Ca les rapprochaient tout en insérant un esprit de compétition entre eux. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que c'était aussi un bon défouloir.  
Parallèlement, leur relation évoluait et était devenue encore plus ambigüe depuis leur premier cours d'anthropologie. La tension entre eux avait triplé d'intensité et était tellement présente qu'elle en était presque palpable. Palpable à un tel point d'ailleurs, que même Zack pensait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.  
Du coup, Angela n'arrêtait pas d'harceler Brennan de questions plus ou moins déplacées. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Tempe' ne pouvait rien lui dire sous peine de se faire retirer la mission...  
Mission dont elle et Booth ne connaissait rien ce qui les agaçaient au plus au point surtout depuis qu'ils devaient prendre des cours de théâtre il y a quelques jours.  
Mais le pire était encore à venir...

30 avril, 9h04

Booth et Cullen venaient de pénétrer dans l'institut ; accueillis par Goodman en personne.  
Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Brennan où celle-ci se trouvait.  
_Dr Brennan, pouvons-nous entrer ? fit la voix grave de Cullen.  
L'anthropologue, surprise de voir le patron du FBI ici, se leva immédiatement.  
_Oui, bien sûr ! Elle lui tendit la main, la serra et fit de même avec Goodman, Booth lui, eut droit à une bise sous les regards étonnés de leurs supérieurs.  
_Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! fit-elle en désignant les fauteuils.  
_Merci ; Booth, allez fermer la porte je vous prie.  
_Oui, Monsieur.  
Il s'exécuta puis vînt se placer derrière sa Bones, les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.  
_Bien, le Dr Goodman et moi-même avons pu constater vos progrès dans vos domaines respectifs et nous vous incitons à poursuivre vos efforts.  
"On se croirait au conseil de classe de Parker..." pensa Booth.  
_Mais à présent, nous aimerions que vous abordiez un autre point essentiel de la mission : la cohabitation.  
Les partenaires fronçèrent les sourcils en même temps.  
Goodman prit la parole.  
_Nous aimerions que vous habitiez ensemble durant les deux mois précédant la mission.  
_QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
_C'est clair pourtant ! Ricana Cullen.  
_Non mais attendez, s'insurgea Booth, ça fait un mois que l'on suit vos ordres à la lettre sans savoir où cela nous mène et maintenant on devrait habiter ensemble et vous dire 'Amen' ?  
_Oui, il a raison. Nous voulons bien accepter mais uniquement si vous nous dites dans quel but nous devons cohabiter, approuva-t-elle.  
Les deux hommes se lançèrent un regard approbateur.  
_Très bien, se résigna Cullen. Mais vous devez me promettre de suivre nos ordres par la suite.  
Ils acquiéçèrent.  
_Bon, si vous devez apprendre à cohabiter c'est... c'est parce que vous devrez vous faire passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés.

Silence complet. Un ange passa.  
Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Trois secondes.  
Quatres secondes.  
Cinq secondes.

_Wow, fit simplement l'agent.

La voix neutre et dénuée de sentiment de Brennan s'éleva.  
_D'accord. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire ?  
_Non, répliqua Goodman, Nous avons décidé également de mettre l'équipe du Jeffersonian au courant de la mission, ils nous seront certainement très utiles par la suite.  
L'anthropologue semblait soulagée de ce choix. Enfin, elle pourrait se confier !  
_Je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix.  
_Très bien. Pouvez-vous les faire venir s'il vous plaît ? demanda Cullen.

Elle se leva et alla chercher Hodgins, Zack et Angela.  
Ainsi, Cullen et Goodman leur expliquèrent tout ce qui passait depuis un mois et pourquoi.  
Les fouines furent étonnées mais pas surprises. Elles se doutaient bien que quelque chose se passait dans leur dos. Cependant, toutes furent excitées de participer à une mission secret défense... Mais tout comme à Booth et Brennan, il ne leur en fut pas dit plus à leur grande déception.  
L'entretien dura plus d'une heure. A la fin Cullen se leva et lança à Booth et Brennan :  
_Je veux que dès ce soir, l'agent Booth dorme chez vous, Dr Brennan et ce, pendant un mois. Le mois prochain, les rôles seront inversés. Sur ce, à bientôt.  
Et il s'éclipsa en compagnie de Goodman qui le raccompagna.

Hodgins s'écria :  
_Génial ! Une mission secrète ! Enfin je vais pouvoir me mettre à conspirer !  
_Oui mais contre qui ? intervînt Zack. On ne sait même pas le but de notre mission !  
_Oh quel rabat-joie celui-là !  
Brennan les coupa :  
_Vous n'aviez pas du travail ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est sur un squelette datant des conquistadors !  
_Mais Brennie, c'est beaucoup moins excitant que la mission, tu ne te rends pas compte ?  
_Si, je me rends compte qu'on a un rapport à rédiger pour demain et que vu au rythme ou ça va, il ne sera jamais fait ! Alors file avec Zack !  
_Pff... C'est une conspiration contre moi... marmonna-t-il avant de quitter les lieux accompagné de Zack.  
Puis Booth, toujours dans la pièce ; s'adressa à Brennan.  
_Tu as un double des clefs de ton appart' ?  
_Euh oui,... Attends. Elle fouillla dans son bureau, Tiens ! Fit-elle en lui tendant le trousseau.  
_Merci, je vais faire ma valise et ranger mes affaires alors...  
_Ok, à ce soir.  
_Ouais, mais n'oublie pas que l'on a théâtre cet après-midi !  
_Oh mince, c'est vrai ! Merci de m'y faire penser.  
Et il s'en alla.  
A présent seules restaient Angie et Brennan dans la pièce.  
_Un vrai petit couple ! fit-elle sur un air moqueur.  
Tempe' leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Angela !  
_Bon, viens, on sort. Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire ! répondit-elle en ignorant superbement la reflexion de son amie.  
_Eh ! Mais... et mon squelette des Conquistadors ?  
_Oh je t'en prie ! Au point où il en est, il peut bien attendre une matinée !...  
_Ah oui, et comment ont fait pour partir ? fit Brennan qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angela qui avait prévu le coup...  
_Euh, chérie, c'était quand ta dernière pause ?

_Réponds-moi.  
_Il y a deux mois.  
_...Et sachant que tu as droit à un quart d'heure de pause par jour -sans compter la pause déjeûner- je décide de toute les cumuler !

L'anthropologue haussa les épaules. Finalement, à quoi cela servait de résister ? Son amie aurait toujours le dernier mot !  
_Bon d'accord...  
Angela frappa dans ses mains.  
_Tu vois ma chérie ! Quand tu veux, tu sais être raisonnable ! Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent !

C'est ainsi que deux minutes plus tard, les deux filles sortaient de l'institut sous les regards médusés des deux hommes.  
_Ca tu vois Zack, c'est une conspiration pour l'exploitation masculine !  
Le jeune docteur le regarda puis répliqua :  
_Ca n'existe pas l'exploitation masculine ; on parle d'exploitation féminine.

Et Hodgins leva les yeux au ciel dans un air désespéré.

x

10h09

A l'extérieur, Angela prit Temperance par le bras.  
_Bon, je t'emmène au centre-ville et tu vas tout m'expliquer chérie, d'accord ?  
Elle rit.  
_Mais je n'ai rien à expliquer ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
_Mon oeil ouais ! Depuis le début du mois la tension a triplé entre Booth et toi ! Vous êtes tellement affamés l'un de l'autre que Jack et moi on a fini par croire que vous alliez le faire sur une table d'autopsie !  
_Beurk ! Certainement pas là-dessus !  
_Ah parce que vous avez une préférence maintenant ? fit l'artiste, une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
Brennie devînt rouge tomate en moins de deux secondes.  
_On n'a pas de préférence puisqu'on n'a pas couché ensemble !  
_Merde, j'ai perdu 10$ !  
_Ne me dis pas que t'as parié sur nous ?!  
_Ben... Si, chuchotta-t-elle.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
_T'es irrécupérable !  
"... Si Booth savait ça..." pensa-t-elle en se remémorant l'épisode de Ryan.  
Elles montèrent dans la voiture. Angela debraya.  
_Enfin, revenons-en au vif du sujet : Que s'est-il passé entre Booth et toi il y a un mois ?  
_Je...  
Elle mit le clignotant et tourna à droite en sortant du parking de l'Institut.  
_Alors, vas-y raconte !  
_Il y a un mois... on, on... a commencé les 'cours' d'anthropologie et... Oh non, j'ai trop honte !  
L'artiste fît les gros yeux. Pour que Temperance Brennan ai honte, c'est qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose !  
_Je veux TOUT savoir ! s'écria-t-elle en empruntant une petite ruelle.  
_Eh bien en fait je... Il ne voulait pas mettre de gants, alors j'ai dit oui, mais seulement pour la première séance.  
_Hum, continue.  
-Et depuis qu'on s'était embrassés sous le gui, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances... Alors du coup, je voulais me venger un peu tu vois ?  
Elle lui lança un regard pour l'inciter à poursuivre, impatiente de connaître la suite.  
_Alors le soir, quand il est arrivé je... Elle prit une profonde inspiration et débita aussi vite qu'elle le put : jemesuismiseàletouchersurtoutelasurfaceducorpspoursoi-disantluiindiquerl'emplacementdesos.  
_QUOI ????!!  
Angela était tellement incrédule qu'elle pila au beau milieu de la ruelle. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était déserte, sinon on lui serait rentré dedans.  
_Attends, tu veux bien répéter ?  
_Pour faire court : J'ai touché Booth.  
_Non mais attends c'est vite résumé ça ! Tu veux dire toucher, genre une petite tape ou toucher, carresser ?  
_Euh... Plutôt deuxième option... avoua-t-elle les joues rosies.  
La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.  
_Changement de programme spécial cas d'extrème urgence : On en va plus en ville mais chez moi, ça devient vrraiment trop chaud !  
Elle rembraya puis se mit à rouler en direction de sa demeure à deux rues de là.  
_Et tu as fait quoi ?  
Brennan fronça les sourcils, se remémorant les détails de cette soirée peu ordinaire.  
_Euh... Je lui ai d'abord palpé le bras puis je lui ai 'carressé' la colonne et...  
Elles se garèrent chez Angie puis entrèrent dans le petit pavillon.  
_...et j'ai mis mes mains sur ses pectoraux.  
Angela leva les yeux et les mains au ciel et s'exclama comme si elle venait d'être transfigurée :  
_Oh mon Dieu ! Merci de l'avoir tant décoincée !  
Cette remarque lui valut une claque sur l'épaule.  
_Bon, je continue ! reprit Bones avec sarcasme.  
_Oh mais je ne t'en empêche pas ! fit-elle malicieuse, en allant chercher des bières dans le frigo.  
_Et puis j'ai... fait glisser mes mains sur ses hanches.  
Angela était pendue aux lèvres de son amie.  
_Et là ; il m'a arrêtée.  
_Oh non, pourquoi il a fait çà ? s'exclam-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur le front. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre !  
_Oui, mais attends, je n'ai pas fini ! A ce moment là, il m'a dit : "Stop. Si tu continues je te sautes dessus et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veuilles pour le moment".  
_La vache ! Lâcha Angela bien malgré elle, T'as vraiment dû le chauffer pour qu'il en arrive là !

Tempe', les yeux perdus dans le vide, acquieça calmement en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.  
_Il en tremblait. Fit-elle le plus simplement du monde, leus yeux toujours dans le vague.  
Angela recracha toute la bière qu'elle s'apprètait à avaler ; Brennan, dans un état second, y fit à peine attention.  
_NON !  
_Je te jure que si !  
_Bon sang, pas étonnant que la tension ai augmenté !  
Soudainement, Temperance la prit dans ses bras.  
_Oh si tu savais Angie ! Si tu savais le bien fou que cela me fait de te raconter tout ça !  
Wow. Si Brennan était dans cet état-là, c'est parce qu'elle avaut d'autres choses à dire. La diablesse dans le for intérieur d'Angela décida donc de profiter de la situation :  
_C'est tout ce que tu avait à me dire Sweetie ?  
_Euh oui, tenta cette-dernière dans un dernier éclat de lucidité.  
_Non, c'est faux. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite Brennie, et je sais que tu as pleins d'anecdotes du genre à me livrer, n'est-ce-pas ?  
_Je...  
"Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Temp' ? Tu n'est pourtant pas du genre à te confier ?" pensa-t-elle "Oui, mais ça fait tellement de bien..."

Angela observa sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait en proie à un fort combat intérieur.  
Elle posa alors une main sur son genou.  
_Je ne dirai rien tu sais.  
Son regard gris croisa celui marron noisette d'Angela.  
_Tu me le promets ?  
_Promis.

Dès lors, Bones vida son sac. Elle lui raconta tout. Du premier 'cours' au dernier, sans omettre le moindre détail.  
Ainsi, la jeune artiste se vit confier un tas de choses comme le fait que Booth n'arrêtait pas ses sous-entendus, que plusieurs fois ils avaient failli s'embrasser et que quelques fois il s'amusait à l'effleurer, que dès qu'il le pouvait il s'arrangeait pour qu'il y ait un contact entre eux et qu'il adorait par dessus tout lui 'faire peur' en la prenant brusquement par la taille.  
Angela en était bouche bée. Leur relation avait bien plus évolué qu'elle ne le pensait ! Mais elle était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse pour son amie.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tirade elle osa lui demander :  
_Chérie, tu m'as parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais tu ne m'as pas dis ce que toi, tu en pensais...  
Le visage de Brennan se mua en une sorte de grimace.  
_Je... Je ne sais pas... Elle commançait à se triturer les doigts, Parfois j'ai vraiment envie de l'étrangler ! Il m'agace à un point... Mais d'autres fois, ou plutôt souvent, je dois avouer que...

Angela buvait les paroles de son amie tout en observant ses mimiques.  
Elle semblait génée mais on aurait dit qu'elle voulait s'extérioriser. Autant dire que c'était une aubaine pour la jeune femme...  
Temperance poursuivit :  
_Je dois avouer que... Que ça me fait frissoner... Et je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.  
Son interlocutrice secoua la tête en se demandant comment une femme telle qu'elle pouvait être autant handicapée des sentiments.  
_Moi je pense que tu le sais très bien mais que tu refuses de l'admettre : Tu es raide dingue de Booth.  
Bones s'énerva soudainement ; elle était redevenue elle-même, se referment comme une huître.  
_Mais non voyons ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Et arrête de dire ça tu veux ? Lui et moi ça n'arrivera jamais !  
_Et pourquoi pas ? retorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.  
L'anthropologue n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son téléphone sonna :  
_Brennan.  
_Bones, tu es à l'institut ? Je passe te chercher pour le théâtre ?  
_Non ça va, je suis chez Angie, elle va m'emmener !  
_Ok. A plus.  
Et il raccrocha.  
_Tu peux ?  
_J'ai compris. Allez, on y va !

Et elles sortirent de la maisonette pour aller au 'cours' de théâtre.

xXx

* * *

_Héhé ! Cela mérite-il un petit clic ??_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cohabitation...**

_Ce que vous attendiez tous... (Pardon du délai !!)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

30 avril, 23h05

Le cours de théâtre s'était déroulé sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Angela.  
Elle avait pu s'apercevoir que son amie faisait preuve d'un grand sérieux pour ce qui était d'améliorer ses relations humaines, le thème du cours.  
Booth quant à lui, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embéter et taquiner sa Bones. Il la titillait sur sa façon de parler, faisait des grimaces lorsqu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre... Bref, un vrai gamin selon Angela !...  
Puis le cours se termina, et il fut temps de rentrer chez soi.  
Angela s'en alla rejoindre Jack tandis que Booth reconduisait Brennan chez elle, ou plutôt, chez eux temporairement à présent.

Il était maintenant 23h08, et Booth désespérait car il ne pouvait pas voir son match de base-ball ; faute de TV.

_Bones, c'est décidé, demain je t'achète une télévision !  
_Et pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! lança-t-elle depuis la salle de bain.  
_Oui, mais moi, SI ! A cause de toi, je n'ai même pas pu voir jouer les Yankees !  
_C'est quoi ça les "Yankees" ?  
Il plaqua sa main sur son front dans un air désespéré.  
_Tu es sûre que tu es terrienne ? demanda-t-il tout en dépliant le canapé qui allait lui servir de couche.  
_Comment ça, _terrienne _? fit-elle, mécontente, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle était sortie de la salle de bain en combiné débardeur-shorty sans prendre même la peine de se sécher les cheveux.  
Seeley la détailla.  
Elle était vraiment séduisante ; mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Il observa une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de sa gorge pour se réfugier dans son décoletté. Il dégluttit difficilement. Si tous les soirs pendant deux mois c'était comme ça, il ne donnait pas bien cher de sa peau !  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas ; elle s'exclama en prenant un coussin sur le canapé.

_Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te dire l'extraterrestre ! Puisque c'est ça ; tu ne couchera pas sur le canapé mais parterre !  
Et elle le frappa avec le coussin.  
Il rentra dans son jeu en riant.  
_Oh miracle ! Les extraterrestres comprennent les blagues terriennes !  
Cette remarque lui valut un deuxième coup en pleine tête.  
_Attends, je rêve ou tu cherches la guerre là ? fit-il.  
Elle sourit , puis por toute réponse lui colla une troisième fois le coussin en pleine figure.  
_Alors là, tu vas me le payer ma belle ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant d'un autre coussin, l'air joueur.

S'ensuivit une bataille de polochons mémorable. Peut-être même l'une des plus drôles que l'on ai pu imaginer.  
Les éclats de rire résonnaient dans l'appartement et bientôt, il se retrouva jonché de plumes.  
Une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient courrus après dans toutes les pièces, Booth et Brennan se trouvaient debout sur le canapé du salon bataillant une dernière fois, tous les deux à bout de forces pour savoir qui serait le gagnant de la 'gueguerre'.  
Dans un dernier mouvement, il lui porta un coup d'oreiller fatidique au niveau des genoux et elle s'effondra lamentablement sur le canapé déplié.  
L'agent cria alors ; sautillant sur le sofa tel un bambin de 8 ans :

_J'AI GAGNE ! J'AI GAGNE ! HAHA !  
Puis il se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa partenaire, aussi essoufflée que lui.  
_Cela... faisait longtemps que... je ne m'étais pas autant amusée... lui confia-t-elle, à bout de souffle.  
_Oui, moi aussi.

Le silence se fit, le temps qu'ils retrouvent un rythme respiratoire correct.  
Enfin, Seeley prit la parole :

_Puisque j'ai gagné, j'ai le droit de choisir quelque chose non ?  
Elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, en se rappelant avec nostalgie qu'elle faisait la même chose avec son frère des années auparavant.  
Il afficha un sourire victorieux.  
_Je choisis de dormir avec toi, dans ton lit ! Le canapé est beaucoup trop dur !  
Le sourire de Temperance se figeât. Merde. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça.  
Et s'il se passait quelque chose ?  
Alors même qu'elle pensait ceci, il ajouta en voyant sa mine préoccupée :  
_En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr !

Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
"Merci" semblèrent lui dire ses beaux yeux gris.  
Il lui ôta des cheveux une plume blanche dans un geste plein de tendresse.

_Par contre, je crois que tes coussins sont morts !  
Elle balaya son appartement du regard. Des miliers de plumes étaient éparpillées sur le sol.  
Effectivement, ils ne pourraient plus faire de batailles avec ces coussins-là !  
_Bon, on va se coucher ? Ce 'combat' m'a crevé !  
_Et le ménage ?  
_Oh... On fera ça demain ! Je suis épuisé... Allez viens ! fit-il en la prenant par le poignet.  
Elle le suivit sans opposer de résistance. Après tout, elle aussi était fatiguée et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien !  
Arrivés dans la chambre, elle se mit au lit tandis qu'il ôtait son T-shirt.

_Tu dors en boxer ?  
_Euh oui, à moins que ça ne te dérange ? fit-il prêt à remettre son vêtement.  
_Non, non pas de problèmes !  
Il se glissa dans les draps à côté d'elle.  
_Il ne faudra pas batailler comme ça tous les soirs ! murmura-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
__Ouais sinon, on va être des larves au boulot !

Ils se sourirent. Les lumières artificielles de la rue qui filtraient à travers les stores faisaient briller les yeux de Booth Il l'observa avec insistance, cherchant à emprisonner une dernière fois l'image de sa partenaire avant de s'endormir.  
Il passa une main sur son visage. Etait-ce une simple partenaire ?  
Oh non.  
Si c'en était une, ils ne dormiraient pas ensemble ce soir.  
Si c'en était une, il ne frissonerait pas à son contact.  
Si c'en était une, elle n'aurait pas fermer les yeux lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue.  
Si c'en était une, il n'aurait pas envie de l'embrasser tendrement...  
Chose qu'il ne fît pas. Car il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Mais l'instant arriverait. Il en était sûr. Comme deux et deux font quatre.  
Il déposa alors un délicat et chaste baiser sur son front.

_Bonne nuit Tempe'.  
_Bonne nuit Seel'.  
Il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son surnom.  
Ca sonnait bien dans sa bouche. C'était doux et mélodieux.  
Et c'est sur ces dernière pensées qu'il sombra lentement dans les bras de Morphée sans se rendre compte que Brennan s'était endormie dans le creux des siens.

xXx

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ^^_

_Et un petit clic, un !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Une histoire de cauchemar...**

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^_-_

* * *

Temperance ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait bien dormi ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et avait pu se reposer pleinement.  
Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans co,ntre l'oreiller.  
Oui, elle avait vraiment bien dormi !  
Et son oreiller avait l'air nettement plus moelleux que d'habitude !  
Elle posa une main dessus.  
"Mais attends ; ce n'est pas mon oreiller, c'est Booth !" se rendit-elle compte avec stupeur.  
"Et cette chaleur dans le creux de mes reins... C'est ses bras !"  
En effet, elle s'en rappelait à présent, elle s'était endormie contre lui et dans ses bras... et visiblement, ils avaient passés la nuit dans cette position...  
Elle se mit alors à observer le torse de Seeley qu'elle prenait pour son oreiller il y a cinq minutes encore...  
Parfait.  
C'était le seul mot capable de le qualifier.  
Le galbe de ses muscles était parfait.  
Sa peau était parfaite.  
Brennan fit courir ses doigts le long de ses pectoraux. Eux aussi, ils étaient parfaits.  
Elle sourit. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de dormir ensemble ! Elle continua de le caresser tout en observant son buste se soulever au rythme de sa respiration apaisante.  
Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ?  
Non. Mais peu lui importait. Pour une fois, elle écoutait son cœur et faisait ce qu'il lui dictait... Et ça lui plaisait.  
Soudain, alors que ses doigts se dirigèrent avidement vers son second pectoral, il tressaillit.  
Elle l'observa.  
Encore à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, il gémit et murmura ces paroles presques inaudibles :  
_Huum... Bones, arrête...  
La dénommée Bones, sourit. Il n'était pas encore réveillé mais ses paroles venaient de le trahir... il rêvait d'elle...  
Pour l'embêter, elle continuer sa douce torture.  
Il frémit une seconde fois.  
_Arrête... gémit-il.  
Puis il resserra sur elle son étreinte ; ce qui les fit se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle se perdre dans son cou.  
Elle le détailla une seconde fois.  
"Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite." furent les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
Il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse. C'était nécessaire. Inévitable.  
Elle se pencha légèrement pour lui voler un baiser mais...  
"BIP... BIP... BIP..." la sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit.  
Ils sursautèrent d'un coup. Tempe écrasa sa main sur le maudit objet qui venait de briser un instant magique.  
Seeley s'était réveillé brusquement. Il s'était d'abord demandé où il était puis avait resserré son étreinte lorsqu'il s'était rappelé la présence de sa partenaire dans le lit.  
_Bonjour. Fit-il à l'intention de la tête qui avait trouvé refuge contre son torse.  
Bones leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Bonjour.  
Il sourit.  
_Je suis confortable à ce que je vois !  
_Tu vaux tous les oreillers du monde ! dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Se contemplèrent serait le mot juste.  
Puis elle baissa les yeux ; visiblement gênée.  
_Je... Je vais préparer le petit déj' ; va prendre une douche !  
Et elle se leva précipitamment, laissant un Booth songeur dans le lit.  
Etait-ce bien Temperance qui l'avait délicatement caressé ce matin ; où était-ce encore l'un de ses nombreux rêves ?  
Il ne le savait pas. Et ne le saurait peut jamais sans doute... ou du moins pas avant un bon bout de temps...  
Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il était clair que têtue comme elle l'était il ne saurait rien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble !  
"Bon, allez. Arrête de penser à des choses qui n'arriveront peut-être jamais !" se dit-il en se levant.  
Et il alla prendre une douche comme sa Bones le lui avait conseillé.

x

La journée, puis la semaine se passèrent sans encombres.  
Le jour, ils avaient des enquêtes plus ou moins louches qu'ils résolvaient avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Et puis il y avait les cours qui se déroulaient toujours dans une ambiance bonne enfant ou quelques fois dans une atmosphère un peu plus "chaude" comme l'aurait qualifié Angela.  
D'ailleurs durant cette semaine, ils avaient failli s'embrasser deux fois... Mais les deux fois ils avaient résisté voulant à tout prix sauvegarder la magnifique amitié qui les unissaient.  
Il y avait aussi les cours de théâtre auxquels assistait parfois la meilleure amie de Brennan, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les progrès de cette-dernière au niveau des relations sociales... Même si c'était de la comédie...  
Les cours d'Arts Dramatiques étaient souvent succédés d'un retour chez l'anthropologue où ils se couchaient, exténués, après avoir mangé un morceau.  
Ils dormaient dans le même lit ; même si normalement, Booth aurait dû dormir dans le canapé... Mais sa présence apportait à Brennan une sorte de sérénité et elle dormait beaucoup mieux à ses côtés... D'où le remaniement de cette 'règle'...  
Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle appréciait particulièrement de se réveiller dans ses bras... Elle aimait caresser son torse comme elle l'avait le premier jour ; ça avait quelque chose de... apaisant... et excitant aussi, il fallait l'admettre.  
Malheureusement pour elle, Seeley avait découvert son petit stratagème mais n'en laissait rien paraître ; trop heureux de recevoir une si douce attention dès le réveil.  
Enfin, le week-end arriva.  
Booth devait retourner chez lui pour avoir Parker.  
Angie en profita pour inviter Brennie à sortir en boîte (à la grande surprise de Booth).  
Une petite soirée entre filles où elle soutira à Brennan tous les détails de ses nuits avec Booth, en particuliers 'les réveils'. Angela en fut sidérée : comment diable Temperance avait-elle pu changer ainsi ?  
Alors, elle lui avait posé la question.  
L'anthropologue avait haussé les épaules puis avait dit :  
"Sûrement Sweets. Tu sais, il n'arrête pas de nous bourrer le crâne..."  
L'artiste avait sourit puis remercié secrètement le psychologue.

Le soir, Brennan rentra chez elle.  
Elle trouva alors son appartement désespérément vide...  
Et son lit désespérément froid...  
Pourquoi se disait-elle ça ? Au fond, elle le savait bien mais refusait de l'admettre.  
Après tout, il ne vivait la que depuis une semaine !  
D'ailleurs, quand l'idée l'avait effleurée, elle avait secoué la tête ; se forçant à trouver une autre explication.  
La nuit qui s'ensuivit fut cauchemardesque.  
La suivante aussi.  
Jusqu'au lundi.  
Ainsi se déroulèrent deux semaines ; avec du lundi au vendredi des nuits sereines et reposantes auprès de Booth ; et le week-end, des nuits cauchemardesques, presque blanches mais surtout seule ; sans personne à ses côtés.

Mercredi

Booth se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas le lundi.  
Aussi décida-t-il d'en toucher deux mots à Temperance lors des cours d'Arts Martiaux.

Ils étaient entrain de combattre, se faisant des prises de Kung Fu plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres lorsque l'agent engagea la parole.  
_Bones.  
Celle-ci fit mine de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine tête puis répondit :  
_Oui.  
_Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive les week-ends ?  
Elle sembla interloquée par cette question aussi directe.  
_Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?  
_Eh bien depuis deux-trois semaines, lorsque je te quitte le vendredi, tu as l'air en d'aller bien mais le lundi je te retrouve toute frêle...  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de donner quelques coups de pieds controlés dans les jambes de son partenaire.  
_Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.  
_Ben... Rien, il ne m'arrive rien.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Tu mens toujours aussi mal ! On ne t'a pas pourtant appris à berner quelqu'un au théâtre ?  
Tempernce prit très mal la reflexion. Aussi lui fit-elle un balayage qui le mit à terre en moins de deux secondes.  
_Il ne m'arrive rien le week-end ! scanda-t-elle, un pied sur le torse de son partenaire.  
_Faux !  
_Non !  
_Si !  
_NON !  
Booth, toujours à terre, ne répliqua pas; il lui prit la jambe, la fit tomber sur lui et roula afin de se retrouver sur elle.  
_S'il ne se passe rien le week end, comment expliques-tu la peur que je vois dans tes yeux le vendredi soir et la joie que j'y trouve le lundi ? Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu tremble quand je te dis au revoir le samedi matin... Hein ? Fit-il, agacé et inquiet à la fois.  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.  
Booth d'un air déterminé.  
Brennan d'un air suppliant.  
_Je... Elle baissa les yeux, intimidée pour la première fois par son partenaire.  
_Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il doucement.  
_Non, je ne peux pas.  
Elle se mit brusquement à se débattre pour se libérer de son emprise, étant coincée entre lui et le sol.  
_Oh non ma belle, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en accentuant la pression de son corps contre le sien. Tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, on ne bouge pas d'ici ! Et vu l'heure qu'il est on ne viendra pas nous chercher avant demain ! Alors je répète : Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?  
Le regard gris perle de Bones vînt trouver celui noir profond de Booth.  
_Je fais des cauchemars voilà tout..., s'énerva-t-elle.  
_Du genre ? Demanda-t-il, le visage toujours aussi proche du sien.  
Elle le regarda : Visiblement, elle lui en voulait de lui poser cette question... Mais elle devait y répondre ; sinon, ils ne bougeraient pas d'ici.  
_Je... Je revois mes parents partir, Russ m'abandonner et... Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle était submergée par l'émotion.  
D'une carresse sur l'épaule il l'incita à continuer.  
_Et des fois... Je te vois. Tu m'abandonne aussi, ou pire : tu te fais tuer sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! C'est tellement réaliste, et je suis si impuissante ! Tous les week ends c'est pareil ! Tu meures, tout le temps !  
Elle pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, ses angoisses étant remontées à la surface. Elle détestait se montrer sous ce jour. Elle pensait qu'elle ressemblait à l'une de ses midinettes de série B. Alors, elle avait tout fait pour les repousser, mais les larmes avaient été plus forte que la raison...  
Il se releva puis la prit dans ses bras. Tout en la berçant, il lui caressait les cheveux et lui chuchotait :  
_Chuuut, c'est fini maintenant...  
_Je... Je ne voulais pas te le dire... Car... Je ne voulais pas te gâcher les week ends ; je ne voulais gêner personne... sanglota-t-elle malgré elle.  
Il lui frictionna le dos ; la consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
_Shttt, bon écoute, maintenant le week-end tu viendras dormir chez moi et...  
Elle le coupa.  
_NON ! Parker, après il...  
_Parker ne dira rien. Je m'en occuperai ok ? Maintenant sèche tes larmes ; je ne suis pas encore mort à ce que je sache !  
Elle esquissa un faible sourire.  
_Oui, c'est vrai.  
Il essuya l'une de ses larmes à l'aide son pouce. Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Il était si doux et attenttionné...  
Quand elle les rouvrit, il était déjà debout, et lui tendait la main.  
_Allez viens, Partenaire ! J'ai une faim de loup !  
Ils se sourirent.  
Elle prit sa main, se leva.  
Et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

xXx

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Les Nouveaux Week-ends.**

_Allez, je fais ma B.A du jour : 2 chapitres today ! Profitez en bien ^^ _

_=)_

* * *

Samedi, 18h

Tempe bagages en main, frappa doucement à la porte de Seeley.  
A l'intérieur, une petite tête blonde, âgée de 4 ou 5 ans s'écria :  
_Papa, Papa, c'est le Dr Bones ?! Je peux ouvrir ?  
_Oui, Champion, mais attends moi !  
Il n'aimait pas que son fils ouvre. Après tout ; il était agent fédéral, et la menace était toujours présente...  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Booth père et Booth fils ouvraient la porte au « Dr Bones »  
_Bonsoir... Fit celle-ci, timidement.  
_Entre Bones, je t'en prie !! répondit l'agent en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.  
Elle embrassa Parker, fit la bise à son père puis entra dans le salon.  
_Tu me passe ton manteau Dr Bones ?  
Elle sourit, se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :  
_Wouah... Quelle galanterie ! C'est ton père qui t'as appris ça ?  
_Ouaip ! Papa, il dit que c'est super pour draguer les filles !  
Brennan leva la tête vers son partenaire. Celui-ci arborait une moue mi-fière, mi-gênée.  
_C'est le genre de tuyaux qu'on se file entre beaux gosses ; pas vrai Champion ?

Le gamin approuva puis s'empara du pardessus de Tempe pour aller le ranger dans la chambre d'ami tandis que le visage de l'anthropologue laissait apparaître un magnifique sourire.  
_Tu le forme pour qu'il devienne un mâle âlpha ?  
Il rit.  
_Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ton histoire de mâle âlpha sur le tapis !  
Elle changea de sujet.  
_J'ai rapporté ça de chez Sid.  
_Merci, on en mangera ce soir dans ce cas ! Il s'empara des paquets qu'il déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
La voix fluette de Parker retentit :  
_Tu viens Dr Bones ? Je vais te faire visiter la maison !  
_D'accord.... dit-elle en prenant maladroitement la main que Parker lui tendait.

1h00 plus tard, nos trois protagonistes étaient à table, entrain de déguster les plats de chez Wong Fu.  
_Papa, on fait quoi ce soir ?  
_Eh bien j'ai loué quelques DVD..  
_Cool... T'as pris quoi ?  
Il avala un beignet de crevettes.  
_Cars, Harry Potter 5 et Pirates des Caraïbes 3.  
_Super ! On pourra regarder Harry Potter ?  
_Ah... Je sais pas... Il faudrait demander à Bones si elle est d'accord...  
Le gamin la regarda d'un air suppliant.  
_S'il te plaît Temparanze, on pourra le regarder ?  
_Bien sûr... En plus j'ai lu tous les livres mais je n'ai vu aucun film...  
Parker la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un inculte

_QUOI ? T'as même pas vu les Harry Potter ??  
_Ben... Non.  
_En même temps Parker, le Dr Bones n'a même pas de TV ! Alors...  
Regard noir de Tempe' pour Seeley.  
Sourire mi-mesquin, mi-amusé de la part de ce-dernier.  
_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! T'as même pas de télé !? S'exclama Parker comme s'il s'agissait de la fin des temps.  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
_Bah, qu'est-ce-que tu fais le soir alors ?  
Petit sourire vengeur de Temperance.  
_Je fais des batailles de polochon avec ton père.  
L'enfant rigola.  
_Trop cool !  
_Oui, sauf quand c'est moi qui me tape tout le ménage le lendemain... N'est-ce-pas Môssieur Seeley Booth ?  
Celui-ci, la bouche pleine, ne répondit pas.  
Tu vois Parker, ça c'est le genre de choses que devrait aussi t 'apprendre ton père pour draguer les filles...  
Fou rire de la part de Parker à la vue de la tête que tirait son père.  
Sourire satisfait de Temperance.  
Regard tueur de Booth du genre 'Tu me le paieras'.  
_Bon, si on le voyait ce film ?  
_OUAIS !  
Et ils s'installèrent sur le divan.

2h30 plus tard, Booth avait couché son fils et rejoignit Temperance dans le salon.  
_Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu en as pensé ?  
_Je trouve que ça correspond bien aux livres, j'ai bien aimé. En plus le jeu des acteurs est très bon... Il faudrait que je vois les autres...  
_Je te les passerai si tu veux, j'ai acheté le coffret collector pour Parker...  
_Merci.  
Il se regardèrent un instant.  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux lorsque Bones prit la parole.  
_Je voulais te dire... Merci de m'accueillir ici, je sais que tu n'y étais pas obligé, ça me touche profondément...  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne dans un élan de tendresse. Elle frissonna.  
_C'est normal. Tu ne me dois rien.  
Elle l'observa ; cette main sur la sienne la troublait plus que de raison.  
_Je... Je vais me changer.  
_Oui.... Bien sûr, répondit-il confus.  
Elle se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparaissait dans le salon, vêtue d'une nuisette chocolat à dentelle anis, simple, mais coquette.  
Il déglutit en la voyant, se demandant par la même occasion, comment il faisait pour lui résister chaque soir.  
-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.  
Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il l'interpella.  
_Bones; si jamais il y a un problème, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté.  
Elle sourit.  
_D'accord.  
Et ils partirent se coucher.  
Elle se glissa dans les draps non sans appréhension. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus seule. Mais dans ce lit, elle ne ressentait pas sa présence, et ceci la gênait particulièrement...

Dimanche, 1h00 du matin.

Seeley entendait vaguement une voix. Rêvait-il ou était-ce bien son fils qui lui parlait ?  
_Papa... Papa, réveille-toi ! Murmurait Parker.  
Son père emergeait doucement. Il regarda le radio-réveil.  
_Parker, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de se lever !  
_Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est le Dr Bones, je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien ! Elle fait plein de bruit et ça m'a réveillé.  
Il se leva d'un bond. Merde. Bones.  
_Bon, allez viens. On va la réveiller.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, se laissant guider par ses gémissements.  
Parker poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre.  
La scène était inquiétante à voir.  
Brennan, dans le lit, en sueur se mouvait et marmonnait dans son sommeil :  
_Non, laissez-le, laissez-le...  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement et, se débattant contre un adversaire invisible, se mit à crier :  
_NON ! LACHEZ-LE, LACHEZ-LE... NE LE TUEZ PAS !... NOOON !  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.  
Il accouru vers elle à la vue de ce spactacle effrayant.  
_Bones ; BONES, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! S'écria-t-il en la secouant légèrement.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ils étaient équarquillés par la peur.  
Tremblant de tout son corps ; elle se demandait où elle était quand elle vit son partenaire qui la tenait fermement par les épaules.  
_Oh Seeley... murmura-t-elle.  
Des larmes se mirent à perler le long de ses joues.  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras puis la berça tendrement.  
_Shttt... C'est fini, je suis là maintenant.  
_Papa... Elle à quoi le Dr Bones ?  
Parker. Elle l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en avait presque oublié sa présence.  
_C'est rien, un mauvais rêve... Tu peux te recoucher maintenant.  
_D'accord, mais peut-être que tu devrais dormir avec elle ; tu sais quand moi je fais des cauchemars je dors avec toi ou maman et ça va mieux... dit-il innocemment.  
_Oui, tu as raison ; c'est ce qu'on va faire ; répondit-il dans un sourire rassurant pour son fils.  
Et Parker retourna se coucher.  
_Temperance, ça va ?  
Le visage toujours dans le creux de son cou, elle hôcha fébrilement la tête. Il plaça alors un doigt sous son menton et le lui larme solitaire se frayait un chemin sur sa pommette droite.  
_Hey... C'est vraiment comme ça tous les week ends ?  
Elle acquieça.  
_Bon, allez viens. Il faut te rafraîchir. Il toucha les draps. Ils étaient trempés de sueur. Et tu viendras dans mon lit. Tes draps sont trop humides.  
Il l'aida à se lever puis la laissa partir dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il ôtait les draps du lit.  
Voir Temperance dans cet état l'avait surpris. Elle qui d'habitude semblait si forte... Elle était siu frêle, si fragile en cet instant...  
Il la rejoignit.  
La prenant par les épaules, il l'observa à travers la glace et lui demanda si ça allait mieux. Elle répondit que oui et le remercia de prendre soin d'elle. Il lui donna un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.  
_On va se recoucher ? Chuchotta-t-il en lui prenant la main.  
Et ils se rendormirent dans le même lit, lui, l'entourant de ses bras dans une position protectrice et elle, s'endormant paisiblement, se sentant en sécurité contre lui.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! La suite bientôt ^^_

_Bisous et n'oubliez pas le petit clic ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mission secret défense.**

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

27 juin, 10h01.

Booth entra et se dirigea précipitamment vers la plateforme de l'institut où se trouvaient Brennan, Hodgins et Zack, affairés autour d'un cadavre carbonisé.

_Bones !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue agacée.  
_Quoi ? Et cesse de m'appeler Bones !  
Il sourit. Il adorait la faire enrager dès le matin.  
_Cullen m'a prévenu qu'on avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ; ils vont nous présenter la mission.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Temperance.  
_Tiens en voila une bonne chose ! Trois mois que l'on s'entraîne sans savoir où l'on va...  
Elle enleva ses gants en les faisant claquer.  
_Zack, Hodgins... Vous continuez ?  
_Bien sûr Bébé ! Fit Jack sur le ton de la rigolade.  
Zack le regarda d'un air contrit ce qui lui valut une tape dans le dos.  
_C'est une blague ! Tu comprends ou il faut que je te ramène le dernier Larousse ?  
Brennan descendit de la plateforme.  
_Pars devant, je te rejoint dans la voiture.  
_Ok.

C'est ainsi qu'une demie-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le FBI.  
Dans l'habitacle, un silence d'or régnait, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant ce que leurs supérieurs leur réservaient.  
Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Bones était venue dormir chez Booth, et ils avaient achevé leur formation. Dès lors, ils savaient parfaitement cuisiner, jouer la comédie, se défendre et reconnaître des corps. L'enjeu était maintenant de savoir à quoi allaient servir ces connaissances...

Il arrêta le moteur et regarda sa partenaire.  
Elle était préoccupée. Tellement préoccupée d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était garé.  
_Hey, Brennie ! On est arrivés ! s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
_Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?  
_Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! fit-il plus pour se rassurer lui même qu'elle.  
_Ouais, bon on y va ?

Il acquieça puis sortit du véhicule en même temps qu'elle.

x

Une heure plus tard, notre duo de choc redescendit à la voiture, sidéré par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils nous demandent ?! s'exclama Tempe', encore sous le choc.  
_Oui.  
_Mais comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Si on accepte, on va devoir démanteler un réseau terroriste antisémite ! Mais est-ce-que tu te rends compte de l'importance de cette mission !?

Il attacha sa ceinture et répondit toujours aussi calme :  
_Oui.  
Elle l'observa. Il avait l'air impassible voire insensible. Comme si cette réunion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il l'énervait. Son attitude l'énervait. Néanmoins, elle continua :  
_Et puis San Francisco, ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Sans compter que si notre couverture est démasquée...  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Rien. Toujours rien.  
L'écoutait-il vraiment ?  
_Mon ensemble de lingerie est rouge à pois vert avec des petits os en dentelle brodés dessus, c'est joli non ?  
_Oui. répondit-il comme si elle venait de lui parler de son plat préféré.  
_Booth ! Ça ne te gênerais pas de m'écouter cinq minutes ? s'écria-t-elle.  
Il ne faisait toujours pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.  
Soudain, il pivota et la prit par les épaules.  
_On accepte ?  
Elle venait d'être coupée dans son élan.  
_Euh...Je..., mais on... On a une semaine non ?  
_Pourquoi attendre une semaine quand on peut se décider tout de suite ?  
_Euh... Eh bien c'est à dire que... bafouilla-t-elle.  
_Attends... Tu ne vas pas me dire que cela fait trois mois qu'on s'entraîne pour des prunes ?!

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Il avait raison, et puis elle n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler.  
_Je... D'accord. Concéda-t-elle.  
Il sourit.  
_J'étais sûr que t'accepterais.  
Il poursuivit :  
_Bien ! Alors à partir de cet instant, nous ne sommes plus Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan. Nous sommes Lauren et Jim Cooper, jeunes mariés depuis six mois, qui se sont rencontrés dans un cours de théâtre à Atlanta et qui vont tenter leur chance à San Francisco !  
Il prit une boîte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
_Donne-moi ta main.  
Tempe' s'exécuta. Il sortit de l'écrin une des deux alliances que Goodman et Cullen venaient de leur confier.  
_Dès maintenant, tu es ma femme... déclara-t-il en lui passant l'anneau sans la quitter des yeux.  
Son regard l'envoûtait. Elle avait la drôle d'impression que ce qu'il venait de dire avait bien plus de sens qu'il ne le laissait entendre.  
Pourtant, elle lui sourit et, s'emparant de la deuxième alliance elle lui répondit :  
_Et toi, mon mari.  
Ils se regardèrent intensément.  
_Je... Il me semble qu'à la fin d'un mariage... On...on doit s'embrasser, non ? fit remarquer Temperance, troublée et les joues rosies : elle ne semblait plus trop savoir où elle en était.  
_Oui, tu as raison.  
Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et déposa un léger et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par ses sensations.

C'était doux.  
Tendre.  
Rapide.  
Trop rapide.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il la scrutait, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part.  
_Je... Je... murmura-t-elle.  
_On y va ? demanda-t-il en voyant la gène de sa partenaire.  
_Oui.  
Elle le remercia intérieurement de passer outre ce 'moment d'égarement'. Il démarra la voiture. Le moteur se mit à ronronner gaiement.  
Seeley débraya, et prit la direction de chez Bones.  
Elle devait faire ses bagages : ils partaient dans trois jours pour la Californie.

xXx

* * *

_Alors, ca vous a plu ? Joyeux Noël à tous_


	11. Chapter 11

**San Francisco.**

_Coucou !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois grand plaisir ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! _

_En tout cas, je vous propose de commencer la nouvelle année avec un nouveau chapitre, qui certes, n'est pas passionant, mais necessaire à l'histoire... _

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour la baisse de qualité de ce chapitre que j'ai réécris au moins 5 fois !_

_Bonne lecture malgré tout !  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Les adieux avaient été prompts pour certains, effusifs pour d'autres.  
Zack s'était contenté d'une poignée de main à Booth alors qu'Angela avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Brennan.  
Et puis il avait fallu embarquer.  
Les deux partenaires avaient pris l'avion et Seeley s'était endormi sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.  
Au bout de cinq heure trente de voyage, l'avion atterrit enfin, et à l'aéroport, Booth et Brennan furent accueillis par un agent du FBI, lui aussi sous couverture :

_Mr. et Mrs. Cooper ? fit-il à leur intention.  
_Oui, c'est nous.  
_Bonjour, je suis Tom Jankes, agent immobilier, je vais vous montrer les maisons que vous avez 'réservée' s'expliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil, si vous voulez bien me suivre...  
Booth le détailla.  
L'homme, moustachu, devait avoir entre 55 et 60 ans. Ses longs cheveux poivre et sel étaient ramenés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval.  
Mais c'était ses yeux. C'était ses yeux qui accrochaient le regard. Ils étaient bleus. D'un bleu perçant. Mais dedans on pouvait y déceler de la malice et une immense gentillesse.  
Sa contemplation fut stoppée lorsque l'homme se retourna pour les mener en direction d'une petite voiture rouge.  
A l'intérieur, celui-ci clarifia la situation.

_Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, soyez les bienvenus à San Francisco ! Je suis l'agent Chuck Yates ; votre agent référent. Je vais vous mener à votre prochaine demeure. Nous allons la visiter puis en ferez la 'fausse' acquisition dans 4 jours. Pendant ce laps de temps, nous nous verrons plusieurs fois et je vous ferai découvrir la ville et vous ferai intégrer le club de théâtre où sont censés être basés les terroristes. Bien sûr et inutile de vous le préciser, lorsque vous me verrez, je serai Tom Jankes !

Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Les deux coéquipiers avaient l'air éparpillé.  
Il sourit, soulevant au passage sa moustache grisonnante.  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez !  
Seeley et Tempe' échangèrent un regard interloqué. Chuck éclata de rire.  
_Vous avez l'air si complices ! On dirait moi et ma femme lorsque nous étions jeunes ! Enfin... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble les jeunots ?  
_Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! s'écrièrent -ils d'une même voix.  
Le vieil homme démarra et répliqua :  
_Alors cela ne saurait tarder !... Bref, devant vous, dans les filets des fauteuils avants, vous trouverez chacun un dossier sur la ville de San Francisco ainsi qu'un plan avec l'emplacement de votre Snack...  
_Notre QUOI ?!? s'exclama Booth incrédule.  
Chuck murmura :  
_Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant... Il se reprit ; Toutes les réponses à vos questions se trouvent dans les dossiers contenus dans votre attaché-case, fit-il en désignant l'objet aux pieds de Brennan ; le code pour l'ouvrir est 7B9H4 ; mais vous consulterez ça à l'hôtel ce soir, en attendant, je vous emmène visiter votre future demeure.

A l'arrière, les partenaires échangèrent encore un regard sous l'œil amusé de Chuck. Décidément, ce vieil homme était drôlement charismatique !

x

30 juin, 11h02

L'agent au volant de la voiture bifurqua à droite et s'arrêta devant la troisième maison à droite de la chaussée.

_Et voilà ! Bienvenue chez vous les jeunots ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant la vieille demeure victorienne devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Booth écarquilla les yeux.  
_Wouhaa ! Elle est magnifique !  
_Et ce n'est pas tout ! Venez donc voir à l'intérieur Mr. et Mrs. Cooper ! fit-il en descendant du véhicule.  
Les coéquipiers descendirent à leur tour.  
Chuck murmura ; le regard fixé sur la voisine qui semblait espionner depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine :  
_Donnez-vous la main, ça fera plus vrai...  
Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Après tout, Chuck avait raison, ils étaient censés être de jeunes mariés !  
_Vous allez voir, l'intérieur est absolument splendide !  
Il parlait sur un ton commercial tout en s'avançant vers la porte de la maison.  
_Le quartier est-il calme ? demanda Brennan pour la forme.  
_Oui madame, les gens ici sont très aimables... répondit-il en dévérouillant la porte d'entrée.  
"Digne de Wisteria Lane" pensa Booth en observant les environs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le vieil agent ferma la porte. Un petit déclic se fit entendre.  
_Vous avez entendu ça ?  
Ils opinèrent.  
_Cela signifie que maintenant la porte ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Si des personnes veulent entrer, ils leur faudra une clef ou sonner à la porte !  
Seeley siffla.  
_Impressionnant.  
Visiblement, le FBI n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. La mission risquait d'être périlleuse.  
_Bien, suivez-moi. Je vais vous faire visiter ; et ensuite je vous montrerai le système de sécurité.

La visite dura une demie-heure.  
La maison comptait un salon/salle à manger ; une cuisine U.S ; trois chambres ; deux salles de bains ; un grenier aménagé en bureau ; une cave et un placard... Jusque là rien de plus normal, mais c'était sans compter sur ce que Chuck allait leur faire découvrir !...  
_Et le système de sécurité ? demanda Booth.  
_J'y viens ! assura le vieil homme. Bon, vous vous rappelez où se situe le placard ?  
_Vous voulez dire la pièce minuscule qui est censée nous servir de placard ?... Oui, elle est là-bas. Fit l'anthropologue sur un ton proche du cynisme.  
_Bones !  
_Et toi ne m'appelle pas Bones ! Ca pourrait nous attirer des ennuis !  
_Oh ! Plus maintenant ! Assura Yates. Nous avons prévu le coup ! Si votre partenaire vous appelle 'Bones' en public, vous devrez prétendre aux gens qui vous demanderont pourquoi que c'est à cause de votre nom de jeune fille -Bonnie- mais aussi car vous étiez bénévole dans un refuge lorsque Jim et vous vous êtes rencontrés... Et vu que vous lanciez des os aux chiens...  
_Mais... Mais c'est injuste ! scanda Brennan, incrédule ; vous n'auriez vraiment pas pu omettre ce détail surtout en invoquant une telle raison !  
_Haha ! Je pourrai toujours t'appeler 'Bones' ! s'écria l'ex-tireur d'élite dans un air gamin très 'Parkerien'.  
Chuck sourit devant la scène. On aurait vraiment dit lui et sa femme 25 ans auparavant.  
_Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. fit-il en désignant vers le placard en question.  
Il en ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

_Bien, vous voyez ce boîtier, là ? N'importe qui le prendrait pour un tableau électrique... Mais en réalité... fit-il en l'ouvrant avec l'une de ses clefs, c'est tout autre chose...  
Le boîtier s'ouvrit laissant place à un clavier digital et deux autres petits appareils dont Brennan ne devinait pas la fonction.  
_Voici votre système d'entrée dans votre 'base secrète'. Vous devez taper le code '48P976CH' pour y entrer et mettre votre pouce ici, et la votre oeil. Pour accéder à la 'base' il faut que le système soit entièrement déverrouillé ; donc que les trois paramètres soient remplis : reconnaissance digitale, de l'iris, et le code. Seuls vous deux pouvez y accéder. Par exemple moi, j'ai le code mais le système ne reconnaîtra ni mon iris, ni mon empreinte !  
_Et si on se trompe de code ? demanda Booth.  
_Vous aurez une seconde chance. Mais si vous le ratez encore, le boîtier s'auto-détruira et deviendra inutilisable. _(NDA : Et dire que je n'aime pas James Bond --' ; bon à part Daniel Craig : baaaaave'')_  
_Woaw... fit-il, impressionné. Manifestement, là encore, le bureau n'avait pas lésiné sur mes moyens et leur avait offert une technologie de pointe.  
_Sur ce, si l'un d'entre vous veut bien se donner la peine de déverrouiller l'entrée...  
Brennan s'exécuta. Une trappe apparu alors au sol ; invisible auparavant car cachée par un parquet coulissant.  
_Je dois bien avouer que c'est ingénieux... ! fit Bones.

Chuck ouvrit la trappe, découvrant une petite échelle qui descendait dans une cavité qui semblait éclairée.  
_Si vous voulez bien me suivre... déclara-t-il en descendant l'échelle.  
Une fois dans la 'base' ; Yates appuya sur un bouton rouge à côté de l'échelle. La trappe se referma.  
_Simple mesure de sécurité, s'expliqua-t-il ; de toute façon, si vous ne le faites pas, la trappe se refermera d'elle-même 20 secondes plus tard.  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
Chuck reprit :  
_Ici vous trouverez tout ce qu'il faut pour enquêter en sécurité. Par exemple ici, fit-il en désignant ne boîte, toutes sortes de bijoux et autres objets équipés de micro et de mini-caméras.  
Brennan s'empara d'une ravissante parure en perle de Tahiti et l'observa longuement. On ne voyait vraiment pas que c'était un mouchard !!  
Yates poursuivit tout en désignant un grand écran entouré de plusieurs autres plus petits :  
_Ici, vous trouverez plusieurs ordinateurs vous permettant d'effectuer plusieurs actions simultanément. Comme faire des recherches en parlant avec vos amis du Jeffersonian en même temps !  
A cet instant, il appuya sur un bouton du clavier central. Sur l'écran supérieur gauche apparurent Angela, Jack et Zack qui étaient spécialement restés à l'institut pour les voir.

_Hey, Sweetie !  
_Ange ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Brennie, heureuse de voir son amie.  
_Bien et vous ? Où êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?  
Booth répondit :  
_Dans une station secrète sous la maison !  
_QUOI ? s'exclama Hodgins. Mais rien de mieux qu'une base pour conspirer !  
_Chéri, arrête avec tes conspirations, tu veux ?  
C'est alors que Chuck émit un raclement de gorge assez sonore.  
_Hum... Si vous voulez que l'on continue...  
_Euh... oui, bien sûr ! dit Booth, gêné.  
_Bien, alors ici se trouve l'ensemble des vidéos de surveillance de la maison. Elles sont directement retransmises ai FBI et à l'institut Jefferson. Bien sûr, il vous est possible de les déprogrammer lorsque vous êtes dans la maison. Pour cela, vous serez obligés de venir ici.  
_Ok.  
_Sinon, fit-il en se déplaçant vers une autre partie du souterrain, vous trouverez divers objets à visée distractive ou de survie ou encore nécessaire à votre mission ; je vous laisse visiter...

Booth et Brennan obtempérèrent.  
Ils découvrirent multiples objets et autres instruments comme une table d'autopsie, un appareil de musculation et même une mini-kitchenette au cas où ils resteraient enfermés ici.  
Booth était sidéré. Comment une si belle maison pouvait-elle cacher un si grand sous-sol ? Et avec tant d'objets ?! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Brennan qui, bien évidemment s'était dirigée vers la table d'examen. Il sourit à cette vue. Elle était décidément irrécupérable !  
Il regarda l'heure : 12h02. Son ventre criait famine.  
_On y va ?  
Elle marmonna, passionnée par son nouveau matériel...  
_12h03.  
Il secoua la tête : "Vraiment irrécupérable."  
Puis il s'avança vers elle, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
_Mais...! Attends, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier s'il y avait...  
_Tu vérifieras ce que tu veux plus tard ! Moi, j'ai faim !  
Chuck les observait, l'œil rieur. Des souvenirs multiples l'envahissait en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui...  
Il fut interrompu par Booth qui lui adressa la parole.  
_On la prend !  
Le vieil homme sourit et répondit dans un clin d'oeil.  
_Parfait Monsieur ! Ma maison sera prête jeudi !

xXx

* * *

_Merci de me lire, bonne année 2009 à vous tous, quelle soit remplie de bonheur, d'amour et de succès ^^_

_Krevette_


	12. Chapter 12

**Infiltration sous couverture.**

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser du retard, mais c'est que je suis entrain de refaire une beauté à mon blog de fanfics ; et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Merci à emi76 qui m'a gentiment rappelé de publier la suite (vous pouvez la remercier également ^^)_

_¨Pour la peine, ce sera deux chap pour aujourd'hui, merci de votre fidélité ^^_

_Gros bisous  
_

_Krevette_

_

* * *

  
_

Un mois plus tard...

Un mois plus tard, Booth et Brennan avaient bien avancé dans leurs investigations. et s'étaient plutôt bien habitués à leur double vie. Le jour ils étaient Jim et Lauren Cooper, restaurateurs et propriétaires du snack près de la faculté Lincoln (c'était pour ça les cours de cuisine !) et la nuit ils redevenaient le couple d'enquêteurs le plus performant d'Amérique et tentaient de démanteler un réseau terroriste en l'infiltrant.  
D'ailleurs, ils avaient fait de macabres découvertes.  
Entre autres, deux 'magnifiques' selon Brennan, corps momifiés qu'ils avaient retrouvé sous la scène, un soir après l'un de leur 'cours' de théâtre du club auquel ils s'étaient inscrit pour infiltrer le réseau. Il en était ressorti que ces deux spécimens étaient les corps de Joseph et Gloria Isaac, deux immigrés israélites disparus il y a moins de 18 mois. Cette conclusion leur avait permis de valider les suspicions du FBI et de commencer réellement l'infiltration dans le réseau.  
A ce jour, ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher d'un des membres du 'pseudo-club' de théâtre qui leur avait appris qu'ils faisaient partie "d'un mouvement de purification du monde". Sur le coup, ils avaient fait mine d'être interressés puis une fois chez eux, Brennan avait cru qu'elle allait vomir en repensant aux propos qu'avaient tenu le jeune homme.  
_Comment peut-on revendiquer des idioties pareilles ? s'était exclamée l'anthropologue, révoltée.  
Booth lui avait alors répondu qu'il était de leur devoir d'arrêter ces cinglés pour éviter que cela n'empire.  
Elle avait acquiescé et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Depuis, ils avaient réussi à s'infiltrer un peu plus dans le réseau et a récupéré quelques informations. Apparemment, ils projetaient de faire un attentat dans les mois qui allaient suivre. Où, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais il comptaient bien le découvrir ce soir-même !

1er Août, 18h04

Booth jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.  
"Tiens, le ciel commence à se couvrir..." pensa-t-il.  
Ce constat ne lui remonta pas le moral. Car il avait bien le moral dans les chaussettes notre Seeley, ce soir !  
Il fallait dire que ce soir était un grand soir. Brennie allait se rendre pour la première fois seule chez l'une des membres du réseau... ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Bon, il était vrai qu'il allait suivre le moindre de ses geste et communiquer avec elle _via _les caméras et les micros mais il n'était tout de même pas rassuré...  
La voix de Temperance le sortit de ses pensées :

_Je suis prête...  
Il se retourna et l'observa. Ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées.  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
_Hey ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne vais pas me livrer aux lions ! Et puis on a déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois !  
_Oui, mais on était deux, là c'est pas pareil !  
Elle secoua la tête.  
_Elle vit à deux rues d'ici...  
Il sourit.  
_Bon d'accord, j'en fait peut-être un peu trop... Mais, il l'a prit par les épaules, Promet-moi d'être prudente et de m'écouter.  
_C'est promis.  
Il l'étreignit quelques secondes puis se retira à contrecœur.  
_Bon allez viens, on va faire les tests son/image.  
_Ok.  
Une fois les tests caméra et micros effectués ; Bones s'en alla sous le regard inquiet de Booth et des autres fouines qui étaient présentes _via _la connexion internet.  
_Reviens-nous en un seul morceau ! s'était exclamée Angela.  
En guise de réponse elle avait sourit en secouant la tête puis s'en était allée.

x

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temperance se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de Melinda Harris, membre présumée du réseau terroriste.  
_Bonne chance, lui dit son coéquipier à travers l'oreillette.  
_Merci, j'en ai besoin ; murmura-t-elle.  
Elle sonna à la porte. Deux seconde plus tard, Melinda, ravissante jeune femme à la chevelure blonde apparu derrière la porte.  
_Lauren ! Entre je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage.  
Elles se firent la bise et Brennan posa son sac équipé d'une micro-caméra sur la table du salon en direction des escaliers comme le lui avait conseillé Booth. Puis elle fit mine de se dévêtir comme si de rien n'était.  
_Je mets ça où ? demanda-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
_Oh ! Pose le sur le dossier de la chaise ! Tu veux quoi ? Café ? Thé ?  
_Thé s'il te plaît.

Tandis que Melinda était dans la cuisine elle se leva et observa les lieux, feintant d'admirer les multiples oeuvres d'arts qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.  
Melinda le remarqua.  
_Ah... Tu as l'air d'apprécier notre collection de sculptures en tout genre...  
_Oui, approuva-t-elle, j'aime beaucoup la finesse de celle-ci...  
Elle désigna la sculpture en question.  
_N'en fait pas trop Bones... murmura la voix de Booth dans l'oreillette de Brennan.  
Celle-ci fit un imperceptible sourire qu'elle effaça aussitôt.  
_Tu as les mêmes goûts que Rupert ! poursuivit Melinda en apportant le thé. Il l'adore lui aussi.  
Elle s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Tempérance jouait son rôle à merveille. La jeune femme n'y voyait que du feu.  
Chez eux, Booth observait la scène et se disait pour lui-même :  
_Elle est douée.  
_Mouais, plus que je ne le croyait, fit Angela dont l'image était retransmise sur l'un des nombreux écrans de la salle. Il faudra que je fasse gaffe maintenant, elle pourrait me rouler !  
Hodgins éclata de rire.  
_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !  
Elle tira la langue sous le regard amusé de Booth.

Chez Melinda, cette-dernière venait d'aborder le sujet de 'l'organisation', comme ils l'appelaient.  
Habilement, Brennan la poussait à en dire plus. Ce qu'elle fit.  
Apparemment, l'attaque allait avoir lieu dans trois semaines, lors du Congrès des survivants de la Shoah.  
_Ca t'intéresses ? Parce que tu sais, on a besoin de main d'œuvre... Demanda pas très subtilement Melinda Harris.  
_YES ! s'exclama Seeley. Dis-lui que nous serons de la partie !  
_Pas de problèmes, Booth et moi serons de la partie.

Merde.  
Elle venait de dire 'Booth'.  
_Je rêve ou elle vient de prononcer ton nom ?  
_Non, tu ne rêves pas Jack. intervînt Zack.  
_Merde. Bones ! Bones... Destresse, lui intima-t-il. On va trouver une solution.  
_Booth ? fit Melinda. Qui est Booth ?  
_Dis-lui que c'est un de mes surnoms ! Trouve une histoire bidon je t'en prie !  
_Enfin, je voulais dire Jim !... Booth est l'un de ses surnoms ! Mais je ne t'ai rien dit Ok ? C'est son frère qui l'appelait comme ça car il restait des heures dans la cabine téléphonique en bas de chez lui à téléphoner à ses conquêtes_ (NDA : PhoneBooth : cabine téléphonique dsl, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux )_, improvisa Brennan. Du coup, il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça... Mais des fois ça m'échappe... J'aime tellement le taquiner !  
En disant ça, Brennan était restée très calme.  
Elle jeta un regard à Melinda. Apparemment, elle avait tout gobé.  
_D'accord, je te promets que ça reste entre nous ! dit-elle dans un sourire.  
_Merci.  
_Bon, maintenant il faut que l'on te sorte de là ! Écoute, je vais t'envoyer un sms. Tu lui feras croire que c'est pour notre anniversaire de rencontre et que je te prépare une surprise. OK ? Si tu es d'accord, passe-toi la main dans les cheveux.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
_Bien, je t'envoie ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie du portable de Brennan retentissait.  
_Excuse-moi, tu permets ?  
_Bien sûr !  
Elle s'empara de son mobile.  
_Oh c'est trop mimi !  
_Quoi donc ?  
_Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans que l'on s'est rencontré et il m'a fait une surprise !  
Elle lui fit lire le message.  
_Oh oui ! C'est trop mignon ! Allez, va le rejoindre !  
_T'es sûre ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
_Ne le fais pas attendre ! Et t'auras intérêt à tout me raconter ! fit-elle dans un léger clin d'oeil.  
Temperance lui sourit.  
Derrière son ordinateur, Booth voyait tout de la scène. Il observa les yeux de Melinda. Il sut en un instant qu'elle ne la croyait pas.  
_Sors d'ici au plus vite ! Elle ne te croit pas ! Sors !  
Bones ne se fit pas prier. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'était habillée et était sortie dehors, sous la pluie battante. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que Melinda ne la voit plus puis se mit à courir en direction de chez elle.

A la maison, Booth ôta son casque puis sortit dehors dans une vitesse fantastique. Peu importe s'il pleuvait ! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Qu'il la sente auprès de lui.

Il courait. Il courait à une vitesse folle. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé courir aussi vite.  
Mais où était-elle bon sang ? Son cœur battait lui aussi à une vitesse anormalement élevée. Il tourna à gauche en direction de chez Melinda.  
C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle aussi courait.

_Bones, ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !  
Elle hocha la tête, trop essoufflée pour répondre.  
Ils étaient trempés. La pluie ruisselait sur eux. Mais peu leur importait. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils étaient là, ensemble.  
Et surtout toujours en vie.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage humide entre ses mains puis répéta :  
_Ne me refait jamais ça... Promets-le.  
Elle hocha la tête une seconde fois en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il sourit faiblement. Et enfin, n'écoutant que ses sentiments trop longtemps refoulés, il l'embrassa avec fougue sous la pluie battante.

xXx


	13. Chapter 13

**Où les choses se concrétisent enfin ...**_  
_

_Attention ! Rated T !!_

_

* * *

  
_

Brennan fut tout d'abord surprise puis se laissa faire.  
Booth en profita pour accentuer le baiser en la ramenant un peu plus contre lui.  
A bouts de souffle ; ils se retirèrent enfin, Brennan reposant son front contre celui de son partenaire.

A l'institut, Angela qui avait toujours contact caméra grâce au collier de Brennie dit à son mari :  
_Je rêve où ils viennent de s'embrasser ?  
_Hodgins acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin suivi de près par Zack qui répondit :  
_Il était temps quand même !  
Silence.  
Puis...  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA ! C'est trop bien ! Sweetie t'es géniale ! Hurla Angie.

A San Francisco, Brennan cru que son amie venait de lui percer un tympan.  
_Ange, j'ai une oreille accessoirement !  
Booth fronça les sourcils ; elle désigna ses bijoux puis son oreillette.  
_Aaah... fit-il en souriant.  
Puis il l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de se diriger en courant vers leur demeure.  
_Je rêve... murmura l'artiste.  
Tempe leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Booth ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux puis s'appuya contre, essayant de retrouver un minimum de sérénité...

Mais c'était sans compter sur Brennan qui se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion.  
Il haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris, et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

A l'institut...  
Angela se donnait des claques psychologiques tellement elle avait de mal à croire ce qui se passait devant les regards amusés de Zack et Jack.  
_C'est génial !  
_Bon allez, maintenant le spectacle est fini ! fit Jack en éteignant la connexion visuelle. Je crois qu'ils ont droit à un peu d'intimité ! N'est-ce-pas petite perverse ?  
La perverse en question devînt toute rouge.  
Il reprit :  
_Brennie... On te laisse à tes euh... occupations ! Tu nous rappelles hein ? A plus !  
Et il coupa la connexion sonore.

x

A San Francisco...  
Temperance ôta fébrilement son oreillette après la fin du message d'Hodgins, puis se mit à parcourir de baiser le cou de Booth.  
Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de frissons. Elle le rendait fou.  
_Tempe... Si tu continues... Je...  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait continuer. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent. Peu importe s'ils ne se contrôlaient plus. L'important était de continuer. Juste continuer.

C'est à cet instant qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres et s'empressa de la plaquer au mur opposé avec violence. Sous le choc, les verres sur l'étagère de la cuisine s'entrechoquèrent.  
Ils s'en fichaient royalement.  
Elle gémit alors, l'invitant à poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
Et il ne se fit pas prier.  
Il lui dévora littéralement les lèvres, s'emparant de sa bouche avec avidité, laissant leurs langues se goûter dans un ballet des plus fantastiques.  
Il aurait voulu être plus doux, mais voilà. Toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée pendant trois ans, tous ses sentiments refoulés sans oublier toutes ces nuits passées l'un à côté de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher... Il fallait que ça sorte. Et c'était précisément ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.  
Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus pressantes et gourmandes parcourant avec fièvre le corps frissonnant de Brennan.  
Cette-dernière gémit de plaisir. Que c'était bon de s'abandonner à lui ! Elle avait l'impression d'être née uniquement pour cela...  
Elle défit avec fébrilité les boutons de sa chemise dévoilant enfin son torse musclé.  
Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement : Qu'elle l'aimait ce torse !  
Il sourit en l'entendant puis la souleva. Elle mit ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa porter jusqu'à leur chambre tout en parcourant ses pectoraux de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.  
Elle sentit qu'il la déposait sur le lit tout en l'embrassant dans le cou...  
_Hum... Seeley...

...

x

Le lendemain matin...

Les rayons du soleil taquinèrent un visage.  
Un visage qui nous est bien connu puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de Brennan.  
Elle gémit puis se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le corps de son amant. Ce-dernier sourit puis resserra son étreinte sur elle. Que c'était bon de s'éveiller à ses côtés !  
Soudain, la vie semblait plus belle, le ciel plus bleu, et le soleil plus lumineux. Comme si... comme si plus rien n'existait à part EUX. Deux corps qui ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même âme... Comme la veille.  
Bon Dieu hier soir... Quel instant magique...  
Il jeta un regard sur celle qui était à présent (et enfin !) plus que sa partenaire... Elle était si belle... Il ne put résister à la tentation plus longtemps et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.  
Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.  
_Bonjour...  
_Salut ma belle. Dit-il en remettant une de ses mèche rebelle en place.  
_Il est quelle heure ?  
_8h39.  
_Déjà ! Mais on va être en retard au boulot !  
_Ah mince c'est vrai ! Enfin, on peut bien prendre cinq minutes, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_Bon d'accord mais uniquement cinq ! concéda-t-elle en riant.  
Et ils roulèrent une fois de plus dans les draps en éclatant de rire.

x

Le soir-même ; notre couple d'enquêteurs avait décidé d'avertir Cullen de l'avancée de leurs investigations.  
_Monsieur.  
_Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. fit-il, son image étant retransmise sur l'un des nombreux écrans de la 'base'.  
_Bonjour Mr Cullen.  
_Alors, où en êtes-vous ?  
_Nous savons où aura lieu le prochain attentat.  
_Quoi ? Visiblement, il semblait fort interressé par la nouvelle. Mais comment avez-vous réussi à... ?  
_J'ai infiltré une partie du réseau hier soir.  
_Et ?  
_L'attentat aura lieu dans deux semaines, au Grand Congrès des survivants de la Shoah*...  
_Wow. Cullen semblait quelque peu abasourdi par la nouvelle. Un congrès comme celui-ci signifiait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde et donc, beaucoup de victimes potentielles. Il réfléchit un instant, puis déclara simplement :  
_Nous devons empêcher ça.  
_Quels sont les ordres Monsieur ?  
_Vous allez continuer votre infiltration, et le jour de l'attentat, nous les cueillerons avec d'autres agents.  
_Oui mais il y a un problème Monsieur.  
_J'ai mentionné inintentionnellement le nom de Booth devant la femme qui m'a donné l'info.  
_Merde ! Mais votre boulot n'est-il pas d'être sous couverture ? Fit-il, énervé.  
Brennan ne répondit pas.  
_Enfin, comment a-t-il réagi ?  
Elle m'a laissé partir comme si de rien n'était.  
Il se mit à réfléchir une fois de plus.  
_Dans ce cas, on va tenter le coup. Cependant, je veux que vous fassiez venir vos fouines d'ici la semaine prochaine. Dr Brennan, elles nous seront utiles lors de votre infiltration.  
_Très bien.  
_Au revoir.  
_Au revoir.  
Booth coupa la connexion et regarda son amante.  
_Bon, bah il n'y a plus qu'à les appeler !  
_Mouais...  
_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? fit-il, surpris du ton employé par Brennan.  
_Il y a qu'Angela va me harceler de questions... dit-elle sur un ton renfrogné.  
Seeley éclata de rire.  
_Hey ! Te moque pas de moi !

xXx

(*_La Shoah est le nom donné au génocide juif perpétué par Hitler en 39-45 ; ici, je fais référence aux survivants, mais également à leurs descendants_)

* * *

_Pardon encore une fois du retard ! A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas le clic ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Attentat... ou pas ?**

_Nous sommes presque arrivés à la fin de cette fic... J'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire ^^_

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard...

_Sweetie, promets-moi d'être prudente ! répéta Angie pour la trentième fois en moins de cinq minutes.  
_Ange, je crois qu'elle a compris...  
_Pour une fois, Jack n'a pas tort tu sais... Fît remarquer Zack.  
_Comment ça 'pour une fois' ? J'ai _toujours _raison ! s'exclama Hodgins.  
Booth prit sa tête entre ses mains puis s'écria, à bout de nerfs :  
_On s'en fout de qui a raison ou tort ! Vous me gavez à tout le temps vous chamailler, ok ? Aujourd'hui vous la fermez ! Vous comprenez ça où il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

Cette intervention avait instantanément calmé les fouines.  
Remarque, il fallait dire qu'Hodgins et Zack étaient particulièrement agaçants depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés... Mais ce jour-là, c'était pire que tout... Et Angela qui n'arrêtait pas de répêter la même chose ! Il croyait qu'il allait exploser.  
Il aperçu Brennan s'approcher de lui et passer une main tendre sur son visage. Ce geste le détendit immédiatement.  
_Hey... Calme-toi, on va y arriver.  
Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse puis lui sourit. Il lui répondit de la même manière. Ah ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme !  
De son côté, Angela commençait à se sentir seule. En tapant du pied, elle s'exclama :  
_Bon, c'est pas le tout mes tourtereaux mais on a des terroristes à mettre en zonzon aujourd'hui, alors on se bouge !  
_Oui, tu as raison.  
_Allez, on y va ! Vous nous couvrez avec le FBI, hein ?  
_Pas de problèmes. Allez, bonne chance !

Booth et Brennan partirent en direction du Congrès et les fouines s'installèrent dans la base pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment à l'aide des caméras de surveillance.

x

Dans le hall du bâtiment du Congrès ; la foule commençait à se masser. D'innombrables personnes étaient là, certaines avaient même dû venir de très loin pour assister à ce rassemblement...  
Booth, accoudé à l'une des nombreuses passerelles du bâtiment aux côtés de Brennan secoua discrètement la tête à la vue du monde qui se trouvait là. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ce serait la boucherie ici, d'ici peu...  
Elle l'observa et posa une main sur son avant bras, comme si elle pouvait comprendre ses pensées. Il l'a gratifia d'un sourire faible puis reporta son attention sur la véritable fourmilière, quelques mètres plus bas : il aperçu des personnes qui semblaient en faire évacuer d'autres avec discrétion, c'était le FBI. Ses muscles se détendirent quelques peu à cette vision.  
Il posait sa main sur celle de Bones lorsque l'un des terroristes derrière eux l'appela.

_Jim, Lauren, vous venez ?  
_Oui, bien sûr.  
Celui qui semblait être le chef de la dizaine d'hommes qui se trouavaient ici prit la parole.  
_Bien. Le monde commence à arriver. Alors chacun à son poste. On ouvre le feu quand le meneur commencera à parler, Ok ?  
Les autres opinèrent ainsi que nos deux protagonistes.  
_Allez, Go ! Et n'oubliez pas vos armes et vos gilets par balles, ce serait con de se prendre une balle perdue.  
Tous s'équipèrent. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'il les interpella une dernière fois.  
_Et n'oublions pas : Plus nous en tuerons, plus notre monde sera purifié et meilleur !  
Et il s'éloigna avec l'un de ses équipiers.  
A leur tour, Bones et Booth se rendirent à leurs poste. Une fois assez éloignés d'eux elle murmura pour son partenaire.  
_C'est plutôt en abattant des gens odieux comme lui que la planète serait purifiée...  
Booth opina du chef ; puis arrivés à destination il lui tendit un autre gilet par balle qu'il avait caché là avec un sniper.  
_Tiens, on n'est jamais trop prudent, ils les ont peut-être trafiqués... dit-il en s'équipant lui-même.  
Elle l'imita puis inserra une puce auditive dans leurs oreilles. La voix d'Angela se fit immédiatement entendre.  
_Hey Sweetie, Booth ! Vous allez faire quoi en attendant ?  
_Tuer les terroristes un par un. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix neutre.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur toute l'équipe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hodgins s'exclama :  
_Mais enfin, vous blaguez... Vous n'allez pas faire ça !  
_Tu crois que j'ai l'air de blaguer ?  
_Non... En effet.  
_Alors tu as ta réponse, fit-elle déterminée.  
_De toute façon, c'est eux ou les milliers de personnes rassemblées ici alors quitte à choisir... dit-il en chargeant son sniper.  
Angela fût choquée par le ton employé par leurs amis. Il était comme... Dénué de tout sentiments...  
_Mais enfin... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce sont des hommes tout de même !  
_Parce que tu crois que cela nous enchante ? Tu crois qu'on aime ça prendre des vies ! s'emporta Booth, agacé.  
_Booth à raison Ange.  
Elle déglutit difficilement.  
Zack prit la parole ; une main posée sur son épaule.  
_Ils y sont forcés, Angie.  
_Je sais Zack, je sais.

Brennan prit une paire de jumelles infrarouges et inspecta les lieux, allongée sur le sol.  
Booth était prêt à tirer, il attendait son feu vert ; cette position et cette arme dans les mains lui rappellant de terribles souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire.  
Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables aux fouines, elle murmura.  
_Le chef est sur la balustrade du deuxième étage, avec Mark.  
Il dirigea son arme et abbatit les deux hommes en moins de 10 secondes. Tout ce passait très vite, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir et personne n'avait rien remarqué ; les coups étaient partis, silencieux.  
Booth ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il détestait prendre des vies. Et à cet instant il songea que l'existence que Jim et Lauren menait le jour lui était bien agréable...  
Angela avait fermé les yeux aussi fort qu'elle l'avait pu et avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la main de son mari.

_Deux étages plus hauts. Kyle et Simon viennent de nous repérer.  
Ils s'effondrèrent un instant après.  
_Combien il en reste ?  
_Sept.  
_Bien, où sont-ils ?  
_Rupert et Melinda sont au rez-de-chaussée en dessous de nous, on ne peut pas les atteindre ; Brooke et Steven sont aussi avec eux.  
_Merde ! jura-t-il.  
_Attends, les trois autres sont à l'ouest , sur la passerelle 2B, tu les as ?  
_Oui.

Il tira. Deux des trois hommes s'effondrèrent. Mais le troisième ne fut touché qu'à la jambe.  
_Merde ! Il est entrain de prévenir les autres !!  
Il roula sur le côté, cacha le sniper ; s'empara de son 38, muni d'un silencieux et lança le même à Brennan.  
_Il faut faire vite, sinon on est cuits ! Suis-moi !  
Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et couru à sa suite, le suivant à travers de longs et étroits corridors.  
_Zack, Hodgins, envoyez un message au FBI ! Situation de crise, besoin de renforts immédiats !  
_Oui, Tempe ! Et ils obtempérèrent.  
Du côté de Seeley et Temperance, la tension était à son comble. Ils étaient presques arrivés vers leurs ennemis lorsque Booth la plaqua soudainement au mur.  
_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
_Rien en va plus alors... S'il m'arrive quelque chose... Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime Tempe', je t'aime plus que tout... (Guimauvite aigüe de Krekre !!)  
Puis il l'embrassa avec fougue.  
_Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Ses yeux brillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui répondrait.

Angela, qui dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour reprenait des couleurs s'écria :  
_Oh que c'est beau !  
Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement. Puis ils reprirent leur course ; quelqu'un était derrière eux.  
_Espèces de traîtres ! Hurla brusquement Jake, l'homme que Booth n'avait pas réussi à tuer.  
Temperance se retourna très vite et le mit à terre en quelques secondes. Encore conscient, il allait tuer Seeley, mais elle lui tira une balle en pleine tête.  
Booth fut surpris de sa rapidité.  
_Je... Il... Il allait te tirer dessus... J'étais obligée... fit-elle, choquée de son propre geste.  
_Je sais. Allez viens. Dit-il en la prenant pas le bras.  
Arrivés à l'endroit où devaient être les autres terroristes, ils furent étonnés de constater qu'il n'avaient pas bougés de là, lorsque Melinda prit la parole.  
_J'étais sûre que vous finiriez par nous trahir ! Et elle se rua sur Brennan.  
Cette dernière la fit chûter derrière elle et s'empressa de mettre K.O Rupert, son mari. Booth quant à lui combattait un certain Steven lorsqu'il vit Brooke viser Brennan.  
_BONES ! Hurla-t-il.  
Il se jeta sur elle puis tira sans ménagement sur Brooke et Steven qui avaient voulu tuer sa Bones.  
_Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.  
Elle opina puis se prépara à combattre une nouvelle fois Melinda tandis que Booth allais s'occuper de son mari qui venait de se relever.

A la base, Angie cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque.  
_MON DIEU, BRENNAN !  
Elle tremblait comme une feuille.  
_Faites qu'ils y arrivent...  
Booth avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire pourtant muni d'une fine dague.  
Il allait la retourner contre lui lorsqu'il entendit avec horreur la voix nasillarde de Melinda :  
_Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça...  
Il tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
_AAAH ! BRENNIE ! Hurla Angela sous les regards horrifiés de Zack et Jack.

Melinda, debout maintenait Brennan contre elle et la tenait en joug.  
_Tu bouges, elle meurt.  
Booth fut comme figé par cette vision d'horreur.  
_Lâche ton arme.  
_NON ! Brailla l'anthropologue.  
Il s'exécuta. Garder Brennan. C'était tout ce que son cerveau lui dictait ; garder Brennan. Bordel, mais où étaient donc ces foutus gars du FBI ?

xXx

* * *

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Partants pour les deux derniers chapitres ?_

_R&R please !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Captivité**_._

_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous poster les deux derniers chapitres parce que l'épilogue est vraiment court ! Je vous remercie de votre fidélité ! En espérant que l'histoire vous a plu !_

_Krevette_

_

* * *

  
_

17 août, 15h38

"Eh Merde !"

Booth tapa contre la paroi glacée du mur de la salle où lui et Temperance venaient d'être enfermés.

"5 mois de travail pour se retrouver là !"

_Merde, merde, merde ! Ragea-t-il  
Il regarda Bones qui s'était levée et se dirigeait vers lui.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir... Fit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.  
Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça alors qu'ils venaient d'être faits prisonniers ?  
Son regard se planta dans le sien cherchant une quelconque réponse à se question.  
Elle lui fit un imperceptible clin d'oeil puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
Son regard suivit son geste. Elle avait mis ces boucles d'oreilles là.

"Si elle porte cette parure, c'est tout bénéf' pour nous !" pensa-t-il.

Les yeux de Seeley pétillèrent. Il avait tout compris. Néanmoins, il se devait de jouer le jeu ; au cas où Ils pourraient les voir...

_Oui Lauren, espérons-le ; répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La voix d'Angela résonna dans l'oreillette de Brennan que leurs ravisseurs n'avaient pas vu.  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas Sweetie, on va vous sortir de là !  
Zack prit les devants.  
_Brennan, essaie de tourner sur toi pour que je voie s'il y a un quelconque système de surveillance dans votre cellule.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
_Il semblerait qu'il vous filme... Remarqua Hodgins.  
_Hum, ça devient gênant... Il faut que l'on coupe cette caméra si on veut pouvoir parler... renchérit le jeune anthropologue.  
_Oui mais comment...  
Les scientifiques réfléchirent quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Booth et Brennan.  
_Je crois que j'ai une idée... dit enfin Angela.  
_Vas-y.  
_Normalement le collier de Brennie n'émet aucun signal, mais on peut essayer de bidouiller la caméra à distance pour lui en faire émettre un et...  
_...On pirate le système de surveillance de la pièce où ils sont et on envoie le FBI les secourir ! Poursuivit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Angie chérie, tu es un génie !  
_Oui, ça c'est sûr ! Bon je vais ordonner à la micropuce du collier de Brennan d'émettre un signa magnétique... Angela, essaie de le repérer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écria en pointant l'écran du doigt :  
_LA ! Là, ils sont dans cette ancienne clinique désaffectée !  
Hodgins lui embrassa le front.  
_Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime toi !  
Et il contacta le FBI.  
_Je vais pénétrer le système de sécurité et je vais pirater les caméras... Attends... Voila !  
Ils virent l'endroit où Brennan et Booth étaient enfermés dans sa globalité. La pièce était étrangement blanche et dénuée de meubles si ce n'est quelques étagères où jadis devaient se trouver quelconques remèdes. Les partenaires étaient reclus dans un coin de la salle ; Temperance dans les bras de son compagnon, assis par terre.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi tremblent-ils comme ça .  
_C'est parce qu'ils ont été enfermés dans une chambre froide, dirent en même temps les deux hommes.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Tu crois que tu peux faire remonter la température, Zack ?  
_Je vais essayer... Mais d'abord il faut que je berne les deux autres imbéciles en leur montrant des images de Booth et Brennan grelottants en boucle.  
_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu attends espèce d'idiot !  
_Oh ça va ! A ton avis qu'est-ce-que je suis entrain de faire !? s'énerva le jeune homme.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères semblaient se sentir un peu mieux...  
_Sweetie, on peut parler maintenant, ils ne nous entendront plus...  
_Je...Je suis congelée... murmura-t-elle.  
_Je sais, Zack augmente la température en ce moment-même ! Vous avez été enfermés dans une chambre froide !  
_C...ça... Mer... merci, je crois qu'on l'a...avait remarqué ! Dit Booh qui claquait des dents.  
_Où... Où en êtes-vous ?  
_Brennie, Booth... Commença Hodgins  
_Il y a un bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. enchaîna Zack.  
_La bonne c'est que la porte fonctionne avec un système électronique que l'on a pu dévérouiller...  
_...Et la mauvaise c'est qu'elle fonctionne aussi avec un système manuel... que l'on ne peut techniquement pas dévérouiller...  
Le couple leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Et... Le... le FBI ?  
_Je les ai appelé il y a cinq minute, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la porte de la chambre foride s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un agent armé.  
_Suivez-moi, vite.  
_Dieu soit loué !  
Quelques mètres derrière lui, Rupert et Melinda, menottés leur lançaient un regard mauvais.

Brennan regarda Seeley qui sembla lire dans ses pensées.  
Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers leurs kidnappeurs.  
_Vous voyez, le bien l'emporte toujours... dit Booth. Son intonation était très "biblique"  
Melinda cracha :  
_C'est parce que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le bien... Le bien... C'est un monde purifié de toute cette pourriture que sont...  
Melinda ne put finir sa phrase. L'anthropologue venait de lui asséner une claque magistrale.  
_Alors écoute moi bien sale petite garce ! Le monde ne sera purifié comme tu dis que le jour où toutes les personnes de ton espèce l'auront déserté ! Car tes idées, elles ne valent rien ! Tous ces gens que tu traites comme de la vermine descendent malheureusement pour nous et pour eux du même ancêtre que toi, alors arrête tes idées noires, car tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne pour t'opposer à ça !

Et elle s'en alla accompagnée de son amant.  
Ce-dernier eût une moue appréciative.  
_Hum... Pas mal ton petit speech... Tu l'avais préparé depuis longtemps ?  
_Oh oui ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir le bien fou que cela me fait de le lui dire !  
Il rit puis l'embrassa.  
_Ne change jamais. Ne change pour rien au monde... Je t'aime trop.

Elle sourit, et, pour toute réponse l'embrassa à son tour.

xXx

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Épilogue**.

_Voilà, c'est la fin. Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews. ^^ Et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, et peut-être -qui sait- une suite de Identity !_

_Bises à tous._

_Krevette_

_

* * *

  
_

Temperance foula pour la première fois depuis trois mois le sol de l'institut Jefferson.  
_Ah... Que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle alla dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, déposa ses affaires, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur dans un sourire satisfait.  
Elle écouta le petit déclic habituel qu'il faisait en s'allumant. Elle sourit... Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ?  
Puis elle se leva, se regarda dans le miroir et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.  
Elle respirait le bonheur.  
Enfin, elle se retourna, enfila son éternelle blouse bleue azur et sortit de son bureau en direction de la salle des archives.  
Qui allait-elle donc étudier aujourd'hui ?  
Elle entra, alluma la lumière, et se dirigea vers les multiples tiroirs pleins de squelettes.  
_Momie Inca ? Oh non...  
Elle referma le tiroir et en ouvrit un autre.  
_Soldat de la guerre de Sécession ?... Bof...  
Elle continua.  
_Squelette préhistorique ?... Hum... Pourquoi pas ?  
Elle allait s'emparer de la boîte lorsqu'une voix derrière elle retentit.  
_Tu ne préfèrerais pas étudier un spécimen, disons... plus en chair par hasard ?  
Elle se figea, sourit, puis leva les yeux au ciel.  
Lui, s'avança et la prit par la taille en calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
_Bon d'accord, mais pas tous les jours ok ?  
_Promis... Susurra-t-il en croisant secrètement les doigts dans son dos, avant de l'embrasser passionément.

Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser et le poussa contre la porte en éteignant la lumière...

xXx

FIN.

* * *

______________________

_A toutes les victimes, juives ou non de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
__Pour ne pas oublier.  
Pour se souvenir.  
Et pour que plus jamais un tel massacre ne se reproduise._

______________________

* * *


End file.
